The Singer of Death
by Rina Aria
Summary: Dialah yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar kematian bagi mereka. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan hal itu. Kelopak bunga mawar mulai berjatuhan satu persatu bersamaan dengan lagu yang mengalun dengan menyakitkan. Kenyataan. Balas Dendam. Kebencian. Akankah tiba akhir dari semua itu? Kini yang bisa didengarkan hanyalah musik dari Kematian. Note: For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Hehe, bagi yang melihat ini, berarti Rina memutuskan buat ikut kompetisi IVFA yang diadain komunitas Author Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia di Facebook. Mungkin Rina juga bakalan ikut di kategori OS, tapi pikir2 dulu deh~

Sore jaa, semoga minna menyukai fanfic entry Rina ini! Dan semoga juga gak melanggar guideline juga~

~**The Singer of Death**~

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah café, tampak seorang laki-laki yang memakai mantel kulit coklat yang besar dengan setumpuk kertas di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia membaca isi dari kertas yang dia baca.

"Korban bernama Michaela… 25 tahun… penyebab kematian… tikaman pisau dengan sidik jarinya sendiri…" gumamnya sambil meminum kopi krim yang dipesannya.

Dia adalah seorang detektif yang lumayan terkenal, setidaknya di wilayah kepolisian. Namanya adalah Kagamine Len, seorang laki-laki berumur 21 tahun, sudah berkali-kali ganti pacar tapi tidak pernah bertahan lama. Pekerjaan, detektif di Kepolisian. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna Light Blonde dengan poni yang acak-acakan dan dengan rambut yang diikat kecil dengan model _ponytail_ rendah.

"Pembunuhan dengan kesamaan dengan ini juga terjadi di wilayah ini… korbannya sangatlah acak… tidak ada yang dicurigai sebagai musuh mereka…" lanjutnya sebelum melemparkan kertas yang di tangannya ke tumpukan lain di mejanya.

Pemilik café tidak memikirkan tindak tanduk detektif itu, karena dia sudah terbiasa melihat detektif itu mampir di café miliknya secara rutin.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya, dengan rambut berwarna _brunette _dan memakai jas berwarna merah tua dengan dalaman berwarna hitam. Rok mininya juga berwarna senada dengan jas yang dia pakai. Dia memakai sepatu dengan _high heels_ berwarna hitam dengan _stocking_ berwarna kulit.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menggerutu disini Len… kau dicari Kiyoteru-san tadi," ujar wanita itu sambil menyapa detektif yang dipanggilnya dengan nama depannya, Len, dengan nada bermain-main.

"Diamlah kau Meiko. Aku sedang sibuk dengan kasus yang ini…" ujar Len dengan cemberut ke arah Meiko, wanita yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau memang seperti ini sejak dulu…" ujarnya sambil bergerak untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Len.

Dia kemudian meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang menopang wajahnya. Lalu dia berkata, "… jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Meiko.

Len hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil berkata, "Nol… tidak ada tanda yang bisa mengarahkanku kemanapun… lalu korban tidak memiliki hubungan tertentu yang cukup kuat… metode pembunuhan yang tidak kumengerti karena terus berubah-ubah… kecuali… mereka semua memiliki alat musik di rumah mereka… dan selalu ada seorang penyanyi jalanan yang sama di hari yang sama…" ujar Len dengan menekuk wajahnya.

"Hee, tapi penyanyi jalanan seperti itu kan ada tiap waktu…" ujar Meiko dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Di dalam pikirannya dia penasaran bagaimana Len tahu tentang hal seperti itu? Dan apa hubungannya?

"Bukan, bukan penyanyi jalanannya, tapi lagunya itu… " ujar Len dengan mengambil selembar kertas yang berisi lirik lagu yang dia dapatkan dari beberapa orang yang dia percayai untuk mencari penyanyi itu.

"Mana, mana? Biar kubaca dulu…" ujar Meiko dengan sedikit pesimis dia kemudian melihat-lihat kertas lirik tanpa mengerti bagaimana artinya ataupun bagaimana menyanyinya.

Len kemudian menunjuk bagian yang ditulis dengan menggunakan huruf alfabet sambil berkata, "Disini, disini yang aneh…" ujar Len.

Meiko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bagian yang ditunjuk Len. Liriknya ditulis dengan bahasa latin. Secara spontan Meiko membacanya, "_In Dies venit ad punire, In poena non lux, Scelus longe nimium, Sicut mortui demum dare_… apa artinya?" baca Meiko dengan nada tanya di akhirnya.

"Artinya… 'Telah tiba hari untuk menghukum, Hukumannya tidak akan ringan, Kejahatannya terlalu besar, Dan kematian adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membayar'… atau begitulah bunyi artinya," jawab Len dengan wajah serius.

Meiko hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Artinya memang aneh, dan seakan menandakan bahwa hari dimana lagu itu dinyanyikan, akan ada seseorang yang mati…

"Apa kau sudah melihat penyanyinya?" tanya Meiko yang entah mengapa jadi tertarik dengan penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu 'mematikan' seperti ini.

Len hanya mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Catatan kriminalnya bersih… dia tidak memiliki keluarga dan entah kenapa, kepolisian tidak mampu menemukan keluarganya… dia lumayan terkenal di komunitas penyanyi jalanan… dan lagu itu adalah lagu terbaik yang dia nyanyikan… atau itulah kata orang…" ujar Len dengan nada datar dan sedikit ketidakpercayaan di akhir.

"Eeeeh… jadi begitu, tapi sebelum pembunuhan berantai ini dimulai, apakah lagu itu sudah pernah dinyanyikan?" tanya Meiko dengan penasaran.

Len menggeleng pelan, dia kemudian berkata, "Tidak, belum. Sebelum pembunuhan pertama terjadi, lagu ini masih ada di dalam kegelapan… baru dinyanyikan tepat pada malam pembunuhan pertama terjadi. Bukankah itu aneh?" ujar Len dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Meiko hanya mengangguk perlahan, dia kemudian mengingatkan pada Len bahwa dia dicari oleh Kiyoteru. Len masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak pergi sehingga Meiko memanggil seorang _waitress _café yang anehnya mirip dengan Len, hanya saja dia wanita. Meiko sudah mengenalnya akibat selalu harus memanggil Len ketika dia pergi dari kantor.

"Lenka-chan, bisa minta kopi?" ujar Meiko sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada salah seorang _waitress_ yang bekerja disana.

Orang yang dipanggil, Lenka, segera menengok ke arah meja Meiko dan juga Len sambil tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan Meiko.

Saat dia kembali, Lenka dengan senyuman yang hangat segera berkata, "Etto… di _counter _ada sepucuk kartu indah yang tertinggal dengan nama anda di bagian penerimanya… apa ini terjatuh?" ujar Lenka sambil melihat ke arah Len dan memberikan yang dia maksud setelah memberikan pesanan Meiko

"Kartu?" ujar Len dengan heran sambil mengambil memo tersebut dari tangan Lenka dan membacanya.

Tulisan di kartu itu terbuat dari tinta emas dan dihiasi dengan berbagai macam motif yang terkesan elegan. Tulisan itu sendiri berbunyi dalam bahasa latin pula.

" Hmmm, '_Canticum ad suscipiat mortem_'_ Anata wa sore o kiku no darou ka_?" baca Meiko yang mengintip dengan nada tanya.

Len mengerutkan dahinya, dia kemudian berkata, "Lagu untuk Kematian. Apakah kau mendengarnya?" ujar Len seraya menerjemahkan artinya.

Spontan Len dan Meiko melihat ke sekeliling dan membuat Lenka bingung. Len kemudian berkata, "Lenka, siapa yang terakhir kali mendatangi _counter _sebelum kau mendapati kartu ini?" ujar Len dengan cepat.

Lenka tampak heran, dia kemudian menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke dahinya seakan berpikir sebelum berkata, "Seharusnya… Master… tapi, selama 30 menit ini, dia sedang sibuk di dapur sementara Gumi-san berjaga…" ujar Lenka seperti menerawang.

Meiko dan Len saling berpandangan dan mereka saling mengangguk satu sama lain. Dan tak lama kemudian, Meiko segera berlari meninggalkan café dengan kartu tersebut di tangan, sementara Len segera mencari Gumi yang merupakan salah satu pegawai part-time di café tersebut.

Di salah satu wajah orang yang ada di café tersebut, terlukis seulas senyuman tipis saat dia melihat kedua polisi itu bergegas untuk menyelidiki kartu yang mereka terima dan tentunya berasal darinya.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan… aku akan tetap 'menyanyi', detektif…"

* * *

Mwahahaha, oke, Rina ini udah kesetanan Higurashi ma Umineko! Tulisan na gelap gulita semua~ nah, daripada repot-repot, nie gak bakalan panjang2 dan gak bakalan terlalu panjang... semoga. Dukung Rina ya~ (Dan jangan harap Mel ato chara na Rina keluar disini ya~)

Oke, kalo berkenan silahkan review ato follow kalo boleh juga like ja~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid**

_Oke, gak usah panjang-panjang AN na~ ini untuk contest entry ya~ jadi silahkan langsung baca ja!_

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Dihadapanku sekarang terdapat seorang gadis berumur kurang lebih 17 tahun, sedang melihatku dengan gugup dan ketakutan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ketika aku sudah mendapatkan alamatnya, segera kudatangi rumahnya dan saat dia hendak menutup pintu, langsung kukeluarkan tanda bahwa aku adalah polisi. Dan ketahuilah, mendapat kunjungan polisi bukanlah hal yang ingin kau lakukan sehari-hari.

"Pada jam 2 siang, merupakan akhir dari waktu _shift _kerjamu kan? Apa sebelum itu, kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan yang meletakkan kartu di _counter_?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

Orang yang kuinterogasi ini bernama Nakajima Megumi, orang-orang disekitarnya sering memanggilnya Gumi. Umurnya baru 17 tahun dan dia bersekolah di sebuah Sekolah Malam. Dia tidak memiliki orang tua maupun saudara, jadi dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di wilayah Sakura. Saat siang dia bekerja di Café yang sering kudatangi, hingga _shift _kerjanya selesai.

Gumi hanya mengangguk sebentar sebelum berkata, "Pekerjaan saya memang selesai saat itu tapi… jika orang yang mencurigakan… saya tidak melihat… dan juga siapapun yang meletakkan kartu atau apapun itu… dan lagi, orang yang bertugas untuk menggantikan saya saat itu adalah Lenka-chan…" ujar Gumi dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku heran, Lenka yang seharusnya menggantikan Gumi saat berjaga, tapi pada pukul 2 siang dan seterusnya hingga kami mendapatkan kartu itu, 15 menit kemudian, dia masih sibuk melayani pelanggan dan sebelum dia melayani Meiko, _counter _masih kosong dan kesaksiannya berkata, dia belum menemukan kartu itu saat dia berjaga.

"Apa ada hal aneh lainnya?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Gumi menggeleng pelan, dia kemudian berkata, "Tidak… sejauh apa yang saya ketahui, tidak ada inspektur…" ujarnya dengan lirih.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku, ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Hal yang kuingat tersebut segera kutanyakan pada Gumi, "Hei, Gumi. Apa kau pernah mendengar _Vampire_? Dia penyanyi jalan," ujarku dengan melihat ke arahnya.

Gumi melihatku dengan heran dengan berkata, "Vampire… maksud anda Vampire penyanyi dari '_Mortem no Tsumibito_'? Jika iya, benar saya mengetahuinya. Memang ada apa dengannya?" ujar Gumi dengan keheranan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya, yang itu. Menurutmu, bagaimana dia? Dan juga lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu?" tanyaku lagi dengan lebih santai. Setidaknya aku tahu Gumi juga mengetahui tentang Vampire, penyanyi jalanan yang menyanyikan lagu 'mematikan' yang kutunjukkan pada Meiko.

"Menurut saya… dia sangatlah bercahaya… meski lagunya memiliki arti yang memilukan, lagu-lagunya selalu memberikan kesan bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau anggap remeh. Bagaimana ya bicaranya… seperti nama panggungnya, dia tampak seperti Vampir," ujar Gumi sambil melihat ke atas dengan tatapan menerawang.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, aku yakin, Gumi ini adalah salah satu fans darinya. Kemudian aku bertanya lagi, "Sejak kapan kau melihat Vampire ini di jalan?" ujarku dengan sedikit acuh tak acuh.

"Vampire sudah ada semenjak saya kelas 1 SMA, itu berarti sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu… saat itu dia juga sudah terkenal di jalan raya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah melakukan debut… padahal saya dengar dia sudah ditawari banyak studio rekaman…" ujar Gumi dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Vampire, adalah seseorang yang aneh, dia sudah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersinar di wilayah musik, tapi dia menolaknya. Jika itu 1 atau 2 kali itu wajar saja, tapi dia sudah dimintai selama 2 tahun! Kenapa dia memilih untuk tetap ada di jalan selama 2 tahun itu dan tanpa penurunan penggemar?

Satu hal yang kuketahui, aku harus melihatnya secara langsung.

"Kau tahu dimana dia biasanya ada dimana?" tanyaku kepada Gumi.

Gumi memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Anda ingin melihatnya?" tanya Gumi dengan wajah dan nada heran. Seakan dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang polisi akan mau melihat penyanyi jalan seperti Vampire itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu dia berkata, "Vampire akan selalu ada dimanapun… ketika kematian mendampingi…" ujar Gumi dengan nada bersemangat.

Mendengar perkataan Gumi, aku jadi merasa ditusuk dengan pisau. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah penuh senyuman seperti itu?

Aku menelan ludah, lalu dengan suara yang kubuat setenang mungkin aku bertanya, "Apa… maksudmu itu…" ujarku.

Gumi kemudian berkata, "Yaah, mudahnya, Vampire akan menyanyi dimanapun itu terutama di tempat sepi, dan akan mengubah tempat yang dia jadikan tempat, sebagai panggungnya. Tapi, sejauh yang saya tahu, dia selalu ada di Shibuya…" ujar Gumi.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Perkataan kematian itu berarti dimana tidak ada orang yang melewati. Tapi, saat dia datang, kematian akan menghilang dan orang-orang akan datang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari Vampire besok malam?" ujarku dengan tidak acuh.

Gumi melihatku heran, sebelum berkata, "Maaf, tapi saya sekolah. Bukankah anda bisa mencarinya bersama dengan orang lain? Saya khawatir, jika saya ikut, hanya akan merepotkan inspektur…" ujar Gumi dengan malu-malu.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu aku berkata, "Baiklah jika tidak mau. Jika ada hal yang kau ingat tentang kartu itu, telepon lah nomor ini," ujarku sambil menyodorkan kartu namaku kepadanya.

Gumi mengambilnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dan juga takut. Tapi, perasaan terkejutnya yang membuatnya matanya berbinar itu, sepertinya lebih kuat dibandingkan rasa takut, jadi sikap itu jauh lebih tampak dibandingkan rasa takutnya.

Dengan segera aku beranjak dari tempat itu, dan berjalan menuju kantor kepolisian tempatku bekerja. Dipikiranku terbayang tentang Vampire dan juga rentetan korban yang sekarang menjadi tumpukan. Hasil autopsi dari korban-korban itu masih belum keluar semua, dan juga penyelidikan masih terus berlangsung hingga ke tetangga-tetangga korban. Tapi, karena jumlahnya yang meningkat setiap 3 hari sekali, selama 2 minggu ini, susah untuk mendeteksi semuanya.

Saat aku berbelok pada persimpangan jalan, aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar pada tembok, dengan kulit yang tampak pucat dan juga rambut pendek berwarna keemasan dengan poni samping yang dirapikan dengan jepit berwarna putih. Di belakang kepalanya, terdapat pita besar berwarna putih polos. Matanya sedang terpejam dan dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Anehnya, dia memiliki penampilan sepertiku. Aura yang dipancarkannya juga terasa sangat mistis, seakan dia adalah sesuatu yang akan menghilang ketika kau melewatinya.

Saat aku berjalan melewatinya, berusaha untuk menganggapnya hanya pejalan biasa, aku mendengar suara lembut yang mengatakan sesuatu dan terdengar seperti tertuju kepadaku.

"Dosa yang kau tumpuk akan dihapuskan. Untuk menghapuskannya, kematian adalah jawaban. Biarkan darah mereka menghiasi neraka. Sehingga Neraka memancarkan api terindahnya di para Pendosa," ujarnya dengan nada yang tampak sangat gelap.

Aku terhenti mendengarnya, lalu dengan segera aku berbalik menghadapinya. Dia kini melihatku dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka. Matanya yang memandangku memiliki warna sedalam samudra yang sepertinya akan menghanyutkanku ketika aku memandanginya.

"Lirik itu…" ujarku dengan melihat ke arahnya namun berusaha menghindari wajahnya.

"Mortem no Tsumibito. Lagu _icon_ dari Vampire… itukan yang akan anda katakan… inspektur Kagamine Len?" ujarnya dengan menatapku tajam.

Mendengar perkataanku diambilnya, aku segera terdiam membisu dan memandanginya. Dengan gerakan pelan dan juga sangat memikat. Entah kenapa, ketika dia berjalan, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya.

Dengan gerakan lembut, dia menyentuh dadaku dengan ujung tangannya, sebelum berkata, "Vampire… memiliki taring untuk membunuh… ingatlah itu inspektur…" ujarnya sebelum menarik tangannya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Setelah aku yakin dia pergi dari pandanganku, aku hanya memandangi jalan tempat dia menghilang. Jika aku seperti biasa, maka aku akan segera mengejarnya dan menanyai apa maksud perkataannya. Tapi, untuk kali ini… perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan takut… dan juga rasa dingin yang merasuki kulitku.

Dengan segera aku membuang muka dan segera melanjutkan perjalananku. Entah kenapa, aku menjadi lebih merasa yakin… bahwa lagu itu bukanlah sebatas lagu seram… dan apapun itu yang ada di dalamnya, akan segera kukeluarkan ke permukaan.

* * *

(Skiiiiip~)

"Len, tidak ada sidik jari satupun di kartu yang kita dapatkan…" ujar Meiko sambil menyerahkan kartu yang kami dapatkan kemarin.

Aku menerimanya dengan diam. Aku sudah menduganya entah bagaiman… semenjak gadis aneh itu datang menemuiku. Lenka dan para pekerja lain memakai sarung tangan sebagai bagian dari seragam mereka, jadi wajar saja mereka tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa kartu itu, tidak lama lagi hanya akan menjadi kartu biasa tanpa makna…

"Hei, Meiko… apa kau tahu hasil penyelidikan korban-korban yang kita temukan itu?" ujarku dengan sedikit malas-malasan.

Meiko dengan segera berkata, "Iya, ada tambahan lagi. Ditemukan pada semua korban… bahwa sebelum kematian mereka, mereka mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang sama… entah pemainan itu secara automatis ada di alat musik mereka, atau tiba-tiba saja muncul saat mereka mendengarkan lagu…" ujar Meiko dengan lirih.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata sedikit bersemangat sebelum berkata, "Dan lagu apa itu?" ujarku dengan heran.

"Waktunya telah tiba bagimu untuk membayar… karena dosa-dosamu tidak akan pernah berkurang… satu-satunya hal yang mampu membayar adalah kematian… sekarang, bayarlah dengan darahmu dan buat neraka membara…" ujar Meiko lirih.

Telingaku menangkap lirik itu dengan cepat dan aku memandangan Meiko dengan terbelalak. Meiko yang sepertinya mengetahui apa arti pandanganku segera berkata, "Kami juga menemukan '_Canticum ad suscipiat mortem_' merupakan pengandaian lagu Vampire yang kita kenal sebagai '_Mortem no Tsumibito_'… dengan kata lain, sebelum kematian mereka, mereka mendengarkan lagu Vampire…"

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

_Oke, sekarang adalah saatnya chapter dua beraksi! Ohoho, meskipun tidak akan begitu banyak logikanya, tapi moga-moga sudah cukup untuk membuat para readers penasaran. Oke, selama membaca ya, dan jika berkenan tolong RnR na~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rina masih tidak punya Vocaloid**

Rina: Baiklah, karena Rina sibuk, untuk beberapa chapter, navigator kalian adalah Mel~ OC milik Rina~

Mel: Yoroshiku…

Rina: Tolong maafkan dia ya, kalau dia omongannya agak sinis, jaa nee! *pergi*

Mel: Baiklah para readers yang terhormat, karena BakAuthor Rina dah pergi, dan sayangnya belum sempat kupukul, aku akan menemani kalian dalam beberapa chapter ke depan. Pembukaan tidak perlu panjang-panjang hanya mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah entry contest, jadi untuk sementara **Rina HIATUS dalam cerita lain kecuali ini**… terimakasih atas pengertiannya dan selamat membaca…

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Meiko, sambil membaca data autopsi lebih lanjut yang baru saja selesai. Catatan hubungan mereka juga sudah kudapatkan, mereka berteman lumayan akrab saat mereka masih SMA. Data SMA mereka juga sudah didapatkan, yaitu SMA Himetsubaki.

"Meiko, apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk menyelidiki catatan SMA mereka selama mereka bersekolah? Lebih tepatnya, orang-orang yang berkaitan dengannya. Lalu, bisa kau cari data-data pembantu mereka juga? Itu akan lebih membantu…" ujarku sambil membolak-balik catatan mereka. Ada hal yang lain lagi, mereka semua adalah kumpulan orang kaya, aku baru saja sadar karena tidak ada data pencurian sama sekali.

Dari kejadian yang sangat kebetulan itu, sepertinya lebih baik jika aku bertanya pada psikiater, tapi itu bisa kuurusi sendiri. Dan aku masih penasaran dengan misteri lagu itu…

"Ada yang lain lagi Len? Sepertinya kau ada pikiran lain…" ujar Meiko dengan nada perhatian.

Aku hanya tertawa kering di hadapannya. Meiko sudah seperti sosok Ibu yang tidak kumiliki. Aku anak Yatim Piatu semenjak masih kecil, jadi aku tidak begitu ingat wajah Ibuku, sementara Ayahku sudah tidak ada saat aku sudah SMA jadi aku masih lumayan mengingatnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja… ada seseorang yang kutemui kemarin dan dia… seperti hantu, jika itu kata-kata yang pas. Yang jelas, dia sangatlah aneh… dan itu membuatku sedikit takut," jelasku. Belum lagi dia seperti tahu banyak soal Vampire, tapi pikiran itu kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta?" ujar Meiko dengan singkat.

Perkataan itu mampu membuatku merasa sangat terkejut seperti tersambar petir. Yang kurasakan saat itu hanyalah rasa takut dan juga khawatir. Dan Meiko bilang itu cinta? Oke, jangan bercanda. Bukankah cinta itu seharusnya… lebih hangat atau apalah itu rasanya.

"Meiko, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku tidak belum berminat menjalin hubungan sekarang ini? Jangan bercanda yang tidak lucu seperti itu…" sanggahku dengan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Meiko hanya tertawa terkikik, kemudian dia berkata, "Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah Pengantar Kematian seperti lagu itu?" ujar Meiko dengan menggodaku.

Aku hanya mengalihkan wajahku sambil berkata, "Sekalian saja sebut dia sebagai Pelaku dari pembunuhan ini, semua selesai," ujarku dengan tidak tertarik.

Meiko hanya tertawa, dan andai aku bisa menarik perkataanku di masa lalu, perkataan yang ingin kutarik adalah yang baru saja kukatakan.

Meiko kemudian meninggalkanku di ruangan kantorku. Aku melihat berkas-berkas yang berisi alamat dan semacamnya itu. Entah kenapa aku juga membuka peta kota, dan memberi tanda rumah-rumah korban. Secara iseng aku menarik garis antara tempat-tempat itu, dan membentuk sebuah pola lingkaran kecil dan kemudian disambung dengan yang lain menjadi sebuah lengkungan.

Saat aku menyadari gambaranku sendiri, aku melihat bahwa dia memiliki pola yang sangat rapi untuk ukuran pembunuhan acak. Dan dalam waktu singkat aku segera mengambil mobilku dengan peta di tangan. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berada di wilayah kota dengan melihat kanan kiri mencari petunjuk.

"Ukh, kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku langsung menemukan siapa pembunuhnya seperti ini…" umpatku dengan meremas peta yang kubawa.

Karena merasa bahwa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan kota dan kembali berubek dengan kertas-kertas kantor. Kiyo akan mencariku dan memarahiku jika aku kabur lagi seenak jidatku sendiri.

Namun, saat aku memikirkannya, di kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menyebrangi jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Aku melihat gadis hantu itu lagi. Dia memakai T-shirt berwarna abu-abu dengan rok tumpuk dengan warna hitam putih. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat rantai yang terisi gantungan berbentuk Hexagram dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Meski hanya sebentar saja, aku melihat dia menatapku dengan seringaian yang membuat bulu remangku berdiri.

Saat lampu menjadi hijau, aku segera melajukan mobil dan berusaha menganggap bahwa itu adalah kebetulan belaka. Tapi, pandangannya yang sangat menusuk itu membuatku tidak bisa lupa.

Tapi, aku tidak mau jika aku pergi tanpa mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membantuku memecahkan kasus. Karena itulah, aku segera melajukan mobil menuju Shibuya, berharap bisa mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai Vampire.

* * *

Di Shibuya, aku hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, sambil sesekali menanyakan tentang Vampire di beberapa pengguna jalan. Untuk menyamarkan penampilanku, aku memakai kemeja putih polos dan juga celana kain berwarna krem. Aku juga memakai kacamata yang sudah lama tidak kupakai, karena mataku normal. Mungkin di Shibuya, aku terlihat seperti orang serius dengan penampilan ini…

Yang jelas, hampir setiap orang yang kutanyai tentang Vampire, mengetahui tentang penyanyi itu. Penggemarnya bukan hanya segelintir, tapi seluruh Shibuya mengenalnya dan merupakan penggemarnya. Penggemar beratnya bahkan sudah membuat blog sendiri yang didedikasikan untuk penyanyi itu saja. Aku sampai tercengang mendengarnya.

Aku merasa beruntung karena menemukan salah satu fans beratnya. Dia memiliki nama Furukawa Miki, dia memintaku memanggilnya Miki. Ketika aku bertanya tentang Vampire, dia langsung berbicara terus menerus selama berjam-jam hanya untuk membicarakan tentangnya. Dia bahkan menunjukkan ponselnya yang seperti sudah disulap hanya untuk menjadi fans beratnya.

Aku melihat beberapa foto yang didapatkan oleh Miki, dan merasa bahwa Vampire sangatlah mirip dengan gadis hantu itu. Ketika dia menyanyi wajahnya tampak sangat mistis, dan membuat mataku seakan melihat sayap hitam tumbuh di punggungnya, meski sebenarnya tidak ada.

Miki juga memperdengarkan lagu-lagu Vampire yang dia rekam _on the spot_, jadi diisi dengan lumayan banyak teriakan, dan sebagian besar tidak memiliki bagian depannya, terimakasih atas Vampire yang naik turun panggung dimana saja. Bahkan di koleksi foto dan video yang direkam Miki, ada beberapa yang menunjukkan dia berada di atas tumpukan sampah elektronik.

Aku sempat bertanya, dimana dia bisa menonton Vampire. Dan jawabannya juga kurang lebih sama dengan Gumi. Namun, Miki menambahkan bahwa Vampire biasanya tiba-tiba datang dengan suara emasnya ketika malam sudah sangat larut.

"Jika, Len-kun meminta, aku bisa memberikanmu tur singkat tempat-tempat yang pernah dijadikan panggung oleh Vampire," ujar Miki dengan senyum ramah.

"Apa kau tidak harus pulang?" tanyaku dengan heran kepadanya. Dia tidak tampak lebih tua dariku, dan dia juga mengaku bahwa dia tinggal bersama dengan orang tua.

Miki hanya tertawa sebelum berkata, "Untuk penggemar Vampire yang baru, aku rela kok mengantarkan…" ujar Miki sambil berjalan di hadapanku.

Aku merasa ragu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak lagi, karena Miki sudah mulai melakukan tur kecilnya mengenai beberapa tempat yang pernah dipakai Vampire. Tempat yang dia maksud sangatlah tersembunyi dan terpencil di balik gedung-gedung megah Shibuya. Tapi, Miki juga mengajakku ke arah stage di Mall, sambil mengatakan bahwa saat akan ada event menyanyi, tiba-tiba saja, Vampire naik panggung dan menyanyi, sehingga mengubah panggung mall sebagai panggung miliknya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi pada event menyanyinya? Anggap saja ditunda, karena pada saat Vampire ditantang oleh penyanyinya, yang terjadi hanyalah penyanyi itu kalah secara adil.

Setelah melewati tur super panjang nan melelahkan itu, aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan Shibuya. Aku mendatangi Shibuya pada saat sore hari, dan Miki yang memaksaku pergi kemana-mana membuatku tinggal di Shibuya hingga lumayan larut.

Namun, meski sudah larut, masih ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di Shibuya sambil melihat kesana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu. Belum lagi mereka memakai pakaian hitam, putih, dan juga merah yang terkesan seragam. Aku bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka dan jawaban mereka hanyalah, "Karena Vampire akan tampil malam ini," ujarnya sebelum berlari meninggalkanku untuk mencari Vampire.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dari Miki, aku hanya mendapatkan sedikit info tentang Vampire. Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya, ataupun tempat tinggalnya. Penyanyi ini benar-benar seperti petir yang datang tiba-tiba namun segera menghilang setelahnya.

Saat aku hendak pulang dari Shibuya, aku sampai di bagian pertokoan yang sudah sangat sepi. Hanya suara mobilku yang memecah suasana sepi itu. Tapi, aku melihat gadis hantu itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sedang ada di hadapan sebuah mike, dengan matanya yang tertutup. Pakaiannya merupakan pakaian tanpa lengan yang mencapai di bawah dadanya, dan memperlihatkan perutnya. Dia memakai _hot pants _yang terbuat dari bahan yang mengkilat. Dari bagian pahanya, terdapat stocking hitam yang sepertinya lumayan panjang, yang ditutupi dengan sepatu boots dengan hak lumayan tinggi yang mencapai lututnya.

Pita yang biasa dia pakai berubah menjadi warna hitam, dan pada pita itu terdapat sebuah hiasan besar berbentu kelelawar. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi, kini menjadi sedikit acak-acakan dengan berbagai bagian yang tampak berbeda dari yang lain.

Entah karena kekuatan apa, aku menghentikan mobilku, ketika aku tepat berada di hadapannya. Aku turun dari mobil saat dia memegang mike yang ada di hadapannya, dan saat aku hendak memanggilnya, suara musik terdengar.

_Nee, Kikou no darou ka?_

_Kono kowareta koe_

_Watashi no uta ga_

_Todokimasuka?_

_Saa, OSHIETE!_

Tepat saat dia meneriakkan kata-kata terakhirnya, aku mendengar teriakan suara dari jauh yang meneriakkan, "Vampire! Vampire sudah memulai menyanyikan _Voice_! Cepat kemari!" ujar suara itu.

Dan dalam beberapa menit, sekelilingku menjadi sangat ramai, dengan berbagai macam orang segera menyoraki gadis hantu itu dan menyebutnya Vampire. Aku berhenti bergerak dan hanya memandanginya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sepertinya sudah menunggu kedatangan Vampire ini sejak lama.

Suaranya yang mencapai nada tinggi dengan mudahnya tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Ketika dia menyanyikan lirik dengan sangat cepat, dan tak segan menggunakan bahasa Inggris ataupun Latin… seakan membuat setiap orang terhipnotis akan suaranya.

Tapi, sebuah perkataannya membuatku tersadar akan pikiranku yang terlarut akan alunan musik rekamannya yang melantun dengan sangat keras dan alami, seakan orang yang memainkan ada di hadapan kami semua.

"Hei, apa kalian bisa mengulangi apa yang kumiliki?" ujarnya dengan nada karismatik.

Dan dalam sekejap semua menjawab, "Vampire memiliki taring untuk membunuh!" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan tanpa dosa.

Deg! Rasanya dadaku seperti tertikam sesuatu yang sangat tajam dan juga berat. Jadi, perkataan itu seperti sebuah tanda tangan baginya? Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan kematian dengan mudahnya?

Aku bersumpah dia melihatku dengan tatapannya yang dingin, saat dia menaikkan jari telunjuknya, sambil berkata, "_Canticum ad suscipiat mortem. Anata wa sore o kiku no darou ka_?" ujarnya.

Dan setelah dia bertanya seperti itu, seakan mengatakannya untukku, lantunan musik keras mulai membahana. Dalam sekejap, fans Vampire menjadi lebih bersemangat seakan sudah disihir, dan Gadis Hantu itu, mendekatkan _mic_ ke arahnya dan dia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang tidak asing bagiku, dengan wajah yang seakan menandakan bahwa dialah malaikat pencabut maut.

"Inikah… Mortem no Tsumibito… wujud dari Vampire…" ujarku dengan membeku di tempatku seraya mendengarkan alunan suaranya.

Saat itulah aku teringat, ketika Vampire menyanyikan ini di kota ini pasti…

"Seseorang sedang dibunuh sekarang!"

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Mel: Baiklah Readers, untuk sekarang segini saja dulu. Wah, ternyata plot cerita ini berjalan dengan cukup cepat juga. Semoga Readers tidak merasa kesulitan dengan pacing cerita ini yang sangat cepat dan 3 chapter ini di update secara harian. BakAuthor Rina sempat bilang bahwa dia memang ingin menjadikan ini daily update sih… soal na biar pas untuk waktu lomba, karena dia juga pingin ikut yang One-Shot juga.

Mel: Baiklah, daripada aku berbicara luas-luas, silahkan tinggalkan review jika anda ingin memberi dukungan moral kepada BakAuthor Rina… Matta nee…


	4. Chapter 4

Mel: Konnichiwa, minna-sama, bertemu lagi dengan saya Mel. Karena BakAuthor sedang berhalangan hadir, aku menggantikannya dan terlebih lagi, aku juga membawa salah satu rekan senasib dan sepenanggunganku, yaitu…

Koharu: Koharu, disini! Yoroshiku!

Mel: Nee, Koharu, menurutmu bagaimana pendapatmu kita tidak muncul disini?

Koharu: Mmm, sedikit sayang sih… tapi, lumayan juga lah istirahat sebentar… si BakAuthor Rina juga kelihatan na puasa, jadi agak tobat nulis mesum na…

Mel: Bukan na yang satu itu sudah selesai sejak lama? Hanya saja karena masih puasa jadi…

Koharu: Tidak, tidak. BakAuthor baru menyelesaikannya pada libur awal puasa. Sebagian besar karena dia lupa buat ngelanjutin!

Mel: Dia memang pikun banget… tapi, masak sepikun itu?

Koharu: Terimakasih pada Final Fantasy 4 dan juga Pokemon Black… dia lupa sama fandom ini…

Mel: Jadi, dia benar akan hijrah tuh?

Koharu: Iya, iya, benar. Dia bahkan sudah mulai mengetik fanfic na dan… hei, kita jangan memenuhi page ini dengan omongan soal ini! Mel cepat baca disclaimer sana!

Mel: (Kenapa aku yang disuruh?) … baiklah…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik BakAuthor Rina**

Koharu: Baiklah minna-sama, mari bertemu di bawah ya! Selamat membaca dan Happy Reading!

Mel: Meski kayaknya gak bakalan happy2 banget sih…

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Benar saja, esok harinya, kami mendapatkan korban baru dengan kejadian yang sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya. Kali ini korbannya adalah seseorang bernama Clarith dan juga putrinya yang masih berumur 5 tahun, Haku. Hanya saja, di alat pembunuhan yang membunuh Haku, terdapat banyak sidik jari Ibunya sendiri.

"Semakin hari, hal ini menjadi semakin memusingkan!" keluh Meiko sambil membawaku melihat-lihat lokasi pembunuhan.

Banyak petugas pengambil bukti yang berjalan kesana kemari sambil membersihkan setiap inchi rumah. Rumahnya ternyata lumayan besar, dan memiliki banyak perabotan yang tampak mahal. Clarith memiliki suami yang sepertinya terpukul akan kematian istri dan anaknya yang aneh dan juga mendadak itu.

"Padahal aku hanya pergi tugas sebentar saja… tapi, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" ujarnya sambil melihat ke bawah.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam sementara Meiko menghibur lelaki malang itu dengan kata-kata bijaknya. Aku melihat ke arah lain dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari pembicaraan, memutuskan untuk melihat TKP seorang diri.

Aku melihat beberapa pelayan yang berjalan kesana kemari sambil menenteng barang-barang yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk upacara pemakaman. Aku memperhatikan mereka, tapi menurutku mereka tidak mungkin terlalu berpikir soal pembunuhan berantai serumit ini.

Aku memasuki kamar korban dan melihat garis-garis putih yang berbentuk seperti manusia di lantainya, masih lengkap dengan darah yang menempel disana.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah pemutar musik yang berupa _tape recorder_. Kupakai sarung tanganku dan kubuka isinya, dan mendapati sebuah CD dengan warna yang tidak biasa untuk CD seorang penyanyi.

Aku sudah jaga-jaga bahwa ini akan terjadi, jadi aku membawa CD player milikku bersamaku. Kumasukkan benda itu ke dalam CD player, sementara aku memasangkan _earphone _kecil ke kedua telingaku.

Selama beberapa menit aku tidak mendengar apapun, bahkan aku berpikir bahwa CD ini rusak. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang seperti… hidup, dipukul berkali-kali dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Aku kemudian mendengar suara teriakan ketika musik mulai bermain dan ada suara seorang gadis berbicara.

_Kore ga… anata no tsumi_

"Suara ini… Vampire…" ujarku sambil mendengarkan rekaman ini dengan teliti. Setiap bunyi musik dan suara yang muncul, sama seperti lagu _Mortem no Tsumibito_ yang kudengar secara Live kemarin malam.

Tapi, yang aneh adalah tidak ada akhir dari lagu ini, saat musik hendak mencapai akhir, musik dimulai lagi menjadi jauh lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Suara Vampire yang mengisinya makin lama juga makin tidak menentu. Hampir-hampir Vampire sedang berteriak dengan nada tinggi tanpa nada yang jelas, dan ketahuilah rasanya tidak enak.

Dengan segera kulepas _earphone _yang kupakai dan kubuang jauh-jauh, berharap suara buruk itu tidak memasuki kepalaku lagi.

Tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin dan sekelilingku seperti berwarna hitam putih yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Kuhentikan pemutaran lagu itu, namun masih kusimpan CD-nya, siapa tahu akan ada gunanya. Satu hal yang kumengerti, Vampire terlibat dalam hal ini, langsung ataupun tidak.

Aku menyerahkan TKP kepada Meiko dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah ada di depan café dan bergerak untuk memasukinya.

Lenka yang sedang bersih-bersih menyapaku dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Ah, Len-san apa sedang pusing lagi?" ujarnya dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Lenka melihatku dengan heran, sambil bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Lenka dengan tidak mengerti.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, aku kemudian hanya berkata, "Tidak, kau hanya mirip dengannya," ujarku sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

Lenka kemudian mendekatiku dan memperlihatkan menu kepadaku. Aku melihatnya dengan tidak berminat, saat Lenka bertanya, "Maksud Len-san dengan Vampire ya?" ujar Lenka seperti menebak-nebak.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. Lenka hanya menampakkan senyum kesulitan sambil berkata, "Ketika aku ke Shibuya, banyak yang mengatakan aku mirip dengannya… jadi aku sering dimintai tanda tangan dan harus menjelaskannya dengan runtut…" ujar Lenka dengan tertawa kering.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil berkata, "Pasti susah jadi kamu…" ujarku dengan menertawainya sedikit.

Lenka kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil pesananku sebelum membawanya menuju ke _counter_, dimana Master sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan. Tak lama kemudian, Lenka duduk di hadapanku dengan pakaian bebasnya. Aku heran, apa dia tidak bekerja? Bukannya tadi dia masih memakai seragamnya?

"Hari ini aku libur, tapi aku memiliki perasaan bahwa Len-san akan datang hari ini, jadi aku bekerja setengah hari hingga Len-san datang," ujar Lenka seperti membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian dia berkata lagi, "Apa kasus yang Len-san tangani sekarang ini benar-benar pembunuhan yang pelik?" tanya Lenka dengan penasaran.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengatakan, "Kusebut kecelakaan juga tidak bisa… Bunuh diri pun juga tidak benar… tapi jika pembunuhan, siapa yang melakukannya dan untuk apa?" keluhku.

Lenka hanya memberiku wajah yang tak kuketahui maknanya, sebelum berkata, "Apa tidak seperti di cerita-cerita novel begitu? Pembunuhan karena masa lalu, atau apalah itu…" ujar Lenka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kupahami.

Saat aku hendak menjawab, pesanan kami datang dan Lenka meminum Orange Squash yang sepertinya dipesannya itu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada sesutu yang aneh di penampilan Lenka, dia seperti memakai _eye shadow _berwarna biru metalik.

"Hei, Lenka, apa kau akan ada kencan atau semacamnya?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Selain sebatas teman di café, aku tidak pernah mengenal hubungan Lenka secara pribadi atau semacamnya. Jika kupikir seperti itu, aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang orang lain meski aku tahu banyak orang.

Lenka melihatku dengan terkejut dan wajahnya memerah sedikit, "Ke-kenapa bertanya hal aneh seperti itu?" tanya Lenka dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Hanya penasaran saja…" ujarku sambil melanjutkan minumku. Aku memesan Milkshake dan juga Pancake karamel.

Lenka terdiam selama beberapa saat lamanya, dan ketika aku melihatnya, dia tampak seperti orang lain dengan wajah yang sangat gelap. Sepertinya aku menyentuh wilayah yang seharusnya tidak disentuh. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama itu dan aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lenka kemudian tersenyum kembali sebelum berkata, "Len-san, apa kau mengetahui tentang Vampire secara mendalam?" tanya Lenka dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sebelum berkata, "Mungkin. Tapi, tidak sedalam itu… mungkin," jawabku dengan tidak begitu yakin.

Lenka hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hmm' yang cukup panjang, saat aku melanjutkan meminum Milkshake pesananku yang masih belum habis. Dia kemudian berkata, "Menurutku… lebih baik Len-san tidak berurusan lebih jauh dengan Vampire…" ujar Lenka.

Aku menghentikan gerakan meminumku dan beralih untuk melihatnya. Lenka melihatku dengan tatapan serius, dan membuatnya jadi mirip dengan Gadis Hantu itu. Aku kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku menatap kedua bola matanya yang terasa dingin secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak berniat untuk mundur setelah sejauh ini.

Tapi, sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya, aku mendengar suara pintu café dibuka dengan cukup keras, dan aku mendengar suara keras dari Meiko yang mencariku.

Lenka masih tetap memakai tatapannya yang dingin itu, sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan berkata, "Karena Meiko-san sudah datang… lebih baik aku pergi dulu… Le-n-sa-n," ujarnya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

Aku melihat Lenka yang berjalan terus hingga punggungnya menghilang dari wilayah café dengan tatapan curiga. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan Meiko yang mengomel kepadaku karena harus menemani suami Clarith hingga sangat lama.

"Len, aku sudah dapat yang kau minta kemarin," ujar Meiko yang membuatku sadar dari pikiranku.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada Meiko, dan menyingkirkan masalah Lenka dan juga Vampire di ujung kepalaku. Aku kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran.

Meiko kemudian duduk di hadapanku dan memesan kopi. Setelah dia memesan, Meiko mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berukuran lumayan besar. Dia kemudian membukanya, dan mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang memiliki logo SMA Himetsubaki.

"Clarith, Michaela, Miriam, Prim, Gumilia, Lukana, Neil, Rilianne, Liliana, Alice… dari mereka semua yang sudah terbunuh adalah Michaela, Clarith, Gumilia, Lukana, dan juga Liliana… dan menyisakan Alice, Rilianne, Prim dan Neil…" ujarku membaca data mereka satu persatu.

Aku melihat beberapa foto sekolah yang berhasil diambil oleh sekolah pada saat itu. Ada seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna keemasan yang panjangnya hingga punggung, dan memakai pita putih besar di samping kiri kepalanya, bersama dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang sangat lurus, sehingga tampak sangat rapi, meski tidak serapi itu. Di tangan mereka berdua, terdapat sebuah piala suatu perlombaan. Entah kenapa, mereka mirip seperti Gadis Hantu, Vampire, itu.

"Siapa mereka ini?" tanyaku kepada Meiko yang sepertinya menungguku bertanya, sambil menunjukkan foto dari mereka berdua.

Meiko melihat foto itu sebelum menjawab, "Yang perempuan bernama Rilianne, yang laki-laki bernama Leon, mereka dulunya sepasang kekasih," ujar Meiko singkat.

"Dulunya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Meiko hanya mengangguk sekali, membenarkan, sambil berkata, "Mereka berdua berpacaran hingga lulus dan mereka berdua menikah hingga memiliki seorang anak, tapi Leon meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu. Sayang, padahal mereka berdua adalah pasangan terfavorit pada saat mereka masih bersama," ujar Meiko dengan wajah sendu.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebelum bertanya lagi, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rilianne sendiri?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang, karena aku sedang mencari informasi.

"Mmm, dia menikah lagi dengan seseorang bernama Kyle, tapi tidak menghasilkan anak, Kyle meninggal terlebih dahulu di usia 30, sementara Rilianne dinyatakan meninggal karena kebakaran 5 tahun yang lalu," jawab Meiko.

"Lalu anaknya?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Meiko mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dia membuka-buka lembaran kertas yang dia bawa, dan menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang sangat kukenali. Dia memiliki rambut keemasan yang dipotong pendek, mata biru yang sangat tajam, dan memakai pita putih di belakang kepalanya. Dia adalah gadis hantu itu…

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Rin, Kagamine Rin. Dia dinyatakan meninggal pada kebekaran yang menewaskan ibunya, tapi mayatnya tidak ditemukan sama sekali, seperti Ibunya. Mungkin karena besarnya kebakaran yang melenyapkan keluarga Kagamine itu," jelas Meiko dengan nada yang sedikit terluka. Dia memang tidak begitu suka kematian yang tidak diketahui nasibnya.

Aku melihat foto yang terpampang di lembar seorang gadis bernama Kagamine Rin itu. Dilihat dari manapun, dia mirip dengan Vampire. Tapi, gadis ini sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba datang dengan penampilan yang sama sebagai Vampire sekarang ini. Dan jika memang dia selamat, seharusnya di tubuhnya ada sisa luka bakar atau semacamnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan Rilianne dengan yang lain?" tanyaku lagi.

Meiko mengerutkan dahi lebih keras lagi, kemudian dia menepuk tangannya sambil berkata, "Ah, aku ingat bahwa aku belum menanyakannya secara detail. Aku hanya tahu bahwa saat SMA mereka berteman baik dan hingga Rilianne meninggal, mereka masih sering bertemu, mungkin mereka masih akrab," ujar Meiko dengan menepuk tangannya.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran. Dan aku membuat catatan dalam diri sendiri, bahwa aku harus memastikan apakah Vampire adalah Kagamine Rin… dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kagamine Rilianne. Karena instingku berkata, bahwa kebakaran itu, bisa jadi adalah kunci semua ini.

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Mel: Sebenarnya tidak terlalu TBC karena chapter 5 udah di post bersamaan dengan ini sie…

Koharu: BakAuthor Rina… berniat membuat ini sebanyak apa sie? Kok aku tidak melihat titik terang…

Mel: Jangan tanya aku, tanya saja sama orangnya.

Koharu: Tapi orangnya kan sok sibuk…

Mel: Iya, iya aku tahu… tapi kan bisa saja dicoba…

Koharu: Hehe, nanti akan dicoba, baiklah untuk sementara ini selesai dulu! Nanti kami akan menyapa Readers sekalian di chapter 5!

Mel: BakAuthor Rina tidak memikirkan Review atau semacamnya, karena mau tidak mau dia harus menyelesaikan ini ASAP, tapi BakAuthor Rina menghargai setiap review yang diberikan oleh readers yang membaca ceritanya.

Koharu+Mel: Baiklah, mohon **Review** dan Sampai Jumpa!


	5. Chapter 5

Mel: Selamat siang…

Koharu: Konnichiwa minna-sama!

Mel: Hei, Koharu, aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara, jadi, aku segera baca disclaimer na…

Koharu: Hei, tunggu dulu Mel-chan! Aku kan belum-

Mel: **Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Rina meski langit runtuh**

Koharu: Hweee, Mel-chan kau kejam!

Mel: *cuek* Baiklah minna-sama, silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa untuk **review**…

Koharu: Hweee, aku gak bisa ngomong…

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

* * *

"Eeeh, ternyata beberapa polisi tidak sebodoh yang kukira rupanya… kalau begini, aku harus bergerak dengan lebih cepat…" ujarku sambil melihat ke arah salah satu polisi yang tidak terlalu bodoh. Dia bisa memiliki dugaan bagaimana aku terkait dengan mereka semua.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku lumayan menyukai yang ini, tapi ketika waktunya tiba, aku harus pergi…" ujarku sambil melihat ke kakiku.

Disana masih ada luka bakar yang cukup besar yang tidak pernah menghilang meski aku mengharapkannya. Luka ini mengingatkanku akan tugas yang harus kulaksanakan. Tugas yang tidak kupikirkan untuk gagal.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan… nyanyian ini tidak akan kuakhiri…" ujarku sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya.

Aku adalah… Pembawa Kematian… dan tak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun menggagalkan rencanaku. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena suatu hal…

"Ah, benar juga, mungkin lebih baik aku muncul di hadapan mereka lagi…" ujarku dengan tertawa riang. Entah kenapa, melihat detektif itu pusing, sudah jadi hobi tersendiri bagiku.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Sekarang, aku dan Meiko sedang berkunjung ke rumah salah seorang teman dari korban berantai itu, Prim Marlon. Sama seperti teman-temannya yang sudah tiada, dia memiliki kekayaan yang sangat besar. Rumahnya berupa sebuah mansion yang luas dengan taman yang mengelilinginya.

Prim Marlon adalah istri dari direktur perusahaan kurir Marlon, yang dibentuk saat keduanya menikah hingga sekarang mereka berkepala empat.

"Jadi… kalian khawatir akan keselamatanku, begitu?" ujarnya dengan nada tanya. Tapi, aku merasakan nada lain yang tidak kumengerti.

"Kami hanya ingin anda tetap selamat, sementara kami akan menangkap pelakunya… meski kami masih belum mengetahuinya secara pasti…" ujar Meiko dengan berusaha memberi semangat meski dia juga sedikit ragu bahwa dia bisa.

Nyonya Marlon melihat kami dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kesedihan. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku sambil berkata, "Kalian benar-benar mirip…" ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

"Mirip?" aku mengulangi kata-katanya dengan tidak mengerti. Aku? Mirip dengan siapa?

Dia hanya tersenyum sedih sebelum berkata, "Anda Detektif Kagamine bukan? Sebelum kami semua habis… saya ingin menceritakan sebuah cerita lama kepada anda sekalian… karena saya merasa waktu saya sudah tidak akan lama. Karena bisa saja yang kalian cari tidak lagi hidup di dunia ini…" ujar Nyonya Marlon dengan nada sendu.

Aku dan Meiko melihatnya dengan heran dan Meiko bertanya, "Cerita apa?"

Dia melihat kami dengan tatapan tidak menentu. Dia seperti merasa tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya, dan sepertinya menyesal karena telah menyinggung tentang apa yang akan dia katakan.

Dia melihat ke arah lain dan berkata, "Saya ingin… mempersiapkan hati terlebih dahulu sebelum memberitahukannya…" ujarnya sambil berdiri kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku dan Meiko saling pandang dan kami melihat punggung dari Nyonya Marlon yang dengan gerakan perlahan beranjak untuk meninggalkan kami.

Kemudian seorang _butler _tua dengan pakaian seragamnya, mengantar kami hingga ke depan gerbang dan tidak mengizinkan kami bertemu dengan Nyonya Marlon meski kami berkata bahwa kami adalah polisi dan ini adalah untuk kepentingan penyelidikan.

"Mental Nyonya sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Jika kalian akan bertanya akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Saya sebagai pelayan merasa khawatir akan kesehatan Nyonya…" ujar pelayan itu yang terkesan mengusir kami.

Aku melihat ke arah Meiko dan Meiko mengangguk mengerti. Dengan segera Meiko melihat ke arah pelayan itu sambil memberikan nomor telepon kami. Tidak lupa dia juga berkata, "Dalam 2 hari ini, kami akan datang lagi, karena pembunuhnya tidak akan menunggu kesehatan Nyonya," ujar Meiko dengan nada serius.

Pelayan itu menerimanya sebelum menganggukkan badan kepada kami sambil berkata, "Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda… saya yakin, Nyonya akan menelpon anda dalam waktu dekat," ujar Pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Meiko kemudian mengantarku berkeliling lebih jauh, karena kami berniat untuk mengunjungi Neil dan Alice sekarang ini. Mereka berdua berhak untuk tahu bahwa nyawa mereka sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Tapi, reaksi Nyonya Marlon tadi membuatku sedikit penasaran. Dia tidak tampak ketakutan bahwa nyawanya akan diambil siapapun. Bahkan, dia terdengar seperti menantikan kematiannya itu.

Apa sebenarnya cerita yang membuat Nyonya Marlon merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa diizinkan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi? Apakah Nyonya Marlon memiliki gambaran siapa orang yang mengincarnya dan mengapa dia diincar?

"Meiko, bawa aku ke kantor pemadam kebakaran. Aku ingin menyelidiki kebakaran di keluarga Kagamine," ujarku dengan nada serius. Aku merasakan bahwa apa yang aku cari ada disana.

Meiko tersenyum seperti menunggu aku mengatakan hal itu, kemudian dia berkata, "Hoho, aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah mencari tempat yang menangani itu sendiri. Sekarang kita hanya perlu datang dan menggali informasi!" ujar Meiko dengan wajah yang sepertinya menikmati ini.

Aku melihat ke arah telapak kakinya yang sudah membuka 45º. Aku punya perasan buruk tentang kakinya itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia akan…

"Hahahaha!" keluarlah tawa maniak Meiko saat dia menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat sambil tertawa. Sudah kuduga, dia akan ngebut.

"Hei, Meiko, jangan melewati batas kecepatan maksimal!" ujarku sambil berusaha menahan nyawaku pada sabuk pengaman yang mengamankanku dari kejamnya mobil Meiko.

Meiko tidak menghiraukanku dan berbalik menambah kecepatan dari mobil yang kami tumpangi ini. Aku melihat ke luar dan memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang kami lewati dengan cepat. Meiko entah sadar atau tidak, mengeluarkan lampu patroli dari tempatnya, sehingga dia bisa mengamuk sebisanya di jalanan.

Mungkin aku belum bilang, tapi Meiko adalah seseorang yang sangat suka ngebut.

Dalam entah berapa jam, Meiko menginjak rem mobil kuat-kuat, membuatku terdorong ke depan dan nyaris menabrak _dashboard _mobil yang ketahuilah sangat sakit jika terkena.

Untungnya, kami tepat berhenti di hadapan kantor pemadam kebakaran. Saat akhirnya bisa keluar, aku menyentuh kepalaku yang pening dan membuatku merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali. Lain kali ayo lakukan lagi!" ujar Meiko dengan bersemangat sambil menutup pintu mobil dengan cukup keras.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis sambil berkata, "Kau senang aku sial," ujarku sinis.

Meiko hanya menertawakannya sambil berkata, "Ayolah Len, jangan jadi orang yang terlalu serius. Sekali-kali bersenang-senanglah!" ujar Meiko dengan tertawa senang. Dia memukuli punggungku berkali-kali dan itu memperburuk mualku.

"Ukh… Meiko… lebih baik kau saja yang masuk… aku mual…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak muntah sekarang juga.

Meiko hanya tertawa dengan senang sambil berkata, "Iya, iya aku mengerti tuan serius. Tunggulah selama beberapa saat, semua informasi yang kau mau akan kudapatkan," ujar Meiko dengan bersemangat.

Bagus sih dia semangat menyelesaikan kasus, tapi ngebut dan ini merupakan hal yang berbeda kasus dan itu justru mengganggu.

"Wajahmu sungguh lucu, Inspektur," aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak terlalu asing bagiku, dan suara itu membuatku berhenti bergerak entah mengapa.

Aku melihat ke arah samping dan disana aku melihat Gadis Hantu… maksudku Vampire, sedang berdiri sambil tertawa kecil. Ketahuilah, saat dia tertawa seperti itu, dia tidak tampak _terlalu _menakutkan.

"Dan apa urusanmu kemari?" tanyaku dengan cemberut ke arahnya.

Dia melihatku dengan wajah tenang, sebelum berkata, "Tenanglah inspektur, aku masih belum berniat untuk melakukan apapun…" ujarnya dengan tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya terkait di belakang punggungnya.

"Dan terlebih lagi, bagaimana jika kita membeli minuman atau makanan ringan sementara anda menunggu rekan anda yang bernama Meiko Sakine itu," ujarnya dengan menatapku sungguh-sungguh.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, tapi dia tidak tampak kesulitan karena pandanganku itu. Terlebih lagi dia berkata, "Jadi, diam anda kuanggap sebagai 'iya', jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" ujarnya.

Dan saat aku mengetahuinya, Gadis Hantu (_Mel: BakAuthor Rina suka yang ini_) itu menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku meninggalkan Meiko yang masih ada di dalam kantor Pemadam Kebakaran.

"Hei, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya.

Dia melihatku dengan tersenyum, senyum yang pertama kali ini kulihat. Dia kemudian memandangku dengan ramah sebelum berkata, "Ke tempat favoritku, **Len**,".

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Mel: Baiklah segini dulu Readers semuanya. Saya permisi dulu, sementara Koharu akan menggantikanku di penutup ini… *pergi*

Koharu: Hei, Mel-chan jangan pergi dulu! Hei, jangan tinggalin sendirian dong!

Rui: Ara~ Koharu, bagaimana kalau kutemani saja?

Koharu: Lho, Rui, kau juga ada disini ya?

Rui: Iya, dan BakAuthor Rina berpesan, agar kita bertiga yang jadi navigator semuanya. Dua lebih baik daripada tiga kan?

Koharu: Ah, iya, benar-benar!

Rui: Baiklah minna-sama yang membaca cerita ini, saya dan segenap OC milik Rina berharap agar minna-sama memberikan **review** yang mungkin untuk membangun cerita ini. Rina bukan author yang pro jadi dia masih banyak salahnya… baiklah, hanya itu yang bisa Rui katakan, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Koharu: Hei, Rui, kenapa chapter ini sudah kau tutup!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Koharu+Rui+Mel: Halo! (Mel: Halo…)

Koharu: Hweee, benar-benar benar telat nih!

Rui: BakAuthor Rina Baka! Gimana sih dia kok gak update selama 2 hari! Aku kan lagi nganggur!

Mel: Dan kalian sangatlah _overacting _aku senang2 saja dapat waktu libur

Koharu: Habis, Mel-chan kan sering di cerita na BakAuthor Rina-san, jadi tanpa minta pun bakalan dimasukin! Gimana kalo kita yang cuman jadi navigator begini?

Mel: Aku juga sebenarnya gak mau…

Rui: Iya, iya, apalagi setelah BakAuthor Rina mengganti desain rambutku, lihat, dia jadi gak pernah make aku. Huweee!

Koharu: Huweeee!

Mel: Bisakah kalian diam sebentar? *gak suka*

Koharu+Rui: BIARIN!

Mel: Haaah, ya sudah deh para Readers sekalian. Pertama-tama, maaf terlambat, kedua BakAuthor Rina itu Baka, jadi maafkanlah dia, dan Koharu juga Rui juga Baka, jadi maafkanlah mereka…

Koharu+Rui: KAMI TIDAK BAKA!

Mel: Yah, terserahlah. Baiklah selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa lagi di bawah… jaa, ne… *pergi*

Koharu+Rui: Hei, Mel-chan, jangan tinggalkan kami!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Gadis hantu itu terus membawaku melewati jalan-jalan sempit yang tak pernah kulewati. Lalu, kami sampai di pintu masuk sebuah hutan yang sepertinya lumayan lebat, berdiri dengan tegaknya di hadapan kami.

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa kota ini memiliki hutan yang tebal seperti ini. Dan terlebih lagi, bagaimana Gadis Hantu itu bisa tahu bahwa aku akan ke kantor pemadam kebakaran dan pada saat yang sama dia akan mengajakku ke tempat ini.

"Mari kita masuk…" ujar Gadis Hantu itu dengan nada yang terdengar lebih ceria daripada nada bicaranya biasanya.

Dia menarikku yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan cukup kuat, dan wajahnya melihat ke depan. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut mukanya ataupun membaca apa yang akan dilakukannya kepadaku.

Kami berjalan terus menerus selama yang aku ingat hingga kami melihat cahaya di jalan yang kami lalui. Gadis Hantu itu berhenti sesaat sambil berkata, "Disana adalah tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan," ujarnya dengan tetap melihat ke depan.

"…" aku hanya diam dan mendengarkannya dia bicara, tanpa merendahkan keawasanku terhadap orang ini. Dia adalah salah satu pelaku utama dalam kejahatan yang kini sedang kuselidiki, bisa saja dia akan menyingkirkanku di tempat yang terlindungi dari orang-orang luar.

Kami berjalan lagi hingga keluar dari hutan. Di hadapan kami, terhampar lautan berwarna biru yang membentang hingga horizon. Sebagai batas antara daratan dengan lautan, disini merupakan tebing yang memiliki banyak tumbuhan liar yang tumbuh disana sini.

"Tebing?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia membawaku ke tebing?

Dia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati ujung tebing, sebelum berhenti, tepat di hadapan bebatuan yang tersusun rapi membentuk setengah lingkaran, sebagai pembatas antara tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh manusia.

"Ini adalah tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Pemandangan yang hanya aku seorang yang tahu. Aku memilih tempat ini, karena laut adalah favoritku…" ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah laut dengan tatapan melankolis.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, karena aku tidak mau percaya bahwa dia saat ini berusaha menjebakku untuk menyingkirkanku dari rencananya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku lagi setelah tepat berada di belakangnya.

Dia berbalik melihatku dengan tatapan heran, lalu tatapannya menjadi melembut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menampakkan kecantikannya yang baru kusadari, sambil berkata, "Karena aku tidak membencimu… justru aku menyukaimu," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Perkataannya membuatku terkejut dan tidak mampu mencerna perkataannya dengan benar. Wajahku terasa panas mendengar perkataannya yang sangat tidak kuduga itu.

Dan karena itulah, aku bertanya, "A-apa… maksudmu…?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup.

Dia masih melihat ke arahku, saat dia mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah laut sebentar, sebelum berdiri dan menghadap ke arahku. Pandangan mata kami bertemu, dan sepasang mata kami yang memiliki warna yang mirip saling memandangi satu sama lain. Pandangan matanya saat ini, terasa… hangat.

"Kira-kira kenapa ya? Jika aku harus mengatakan beberapa… karena kau tidak sama seperti orang-orang bodoh yang pernah kukenal. Lalu, pikiran dan intuisimu juga tajam. Kau tidak memiliki wajah yang bisa kubenci pula. Singkatnya… kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kujadikan musuh…" ujarnya dengan nada tenang seraya menjelaskan perkataannya.

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Di pikiranku terlintas hari-hari dimana aku mengejar pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini. Dan semua petunjuk mengarah kepadanya, dan dia tidak tampak mengelak dari dugaanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, tapi yang jelas… dadaku terasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa?" ujarku tanpa sadar. Apa yang kumaksudkan dalam perkataanku tadi adalah semua kematian yang telah kulewati dan telah kuselidiki. Kalau dia tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi musuhku, kenapa dia melakukan semua itu? Dan untuk apa dia melakukannya?

"Apanya yang kenapa?" dia menjawabku dengan pertanyaan yang senada dengan pertanyaanku. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan hingga batas berdirinya dan melihat ke arah laut dengan kedua tangannya beristirahat di punggungnya.

Aku memperhatikan seluruh gerakan tubuhnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Di hadapanku, dia sekarang ini sedang berdiri dengan tegak tanpa perasaan bersalah atau apapun, angin yang berhembus di tebing ini memainkan rambutnya yang pendek dan berwarna keemasan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan denganku. Pakaian yang dipakainya sangatlah biasa saja, rok dan kaos dengan ditambah _sweater _berwarna krem yang sepertinya merupakan buatan sendiri.

Aku melihat ke bawah, sebelum melihat ke arahnya lagi dan berkata dengan nada pelan, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku dalam hati, "Tidak… bukan apa-apa…" ujarku dengan pelan.

Suasana hening bersandang di antara kami selama beberapa saat lamanya. Mungkin waktu hanya berlalu selama beberapa menit, tapi keheningan seperti ini terasa seperti berjam-jam. Aku masih memandangi apa yang berada di hadapanku. Gadis Hantu itu masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya tadi, dan melihatnya yang dibingkai oleh laut, membuatku seperti melihat sebuah lukisan mahal yang dilukis seorang pelukis ternama.

Tiba-tiba, dia berkata, "Terimakasih…" ujarnya.

Aku melihatnya dengan keheranan, sementara dia berbalik dari posisinya dan menghadap ke arahku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, saat aku bertanya, "Kenapa kau berterimakasih? Aku tidak pernah… melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebelumnya…" ujarku dengan tidak paham apa maksudnya.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan berkata, "Karena kau tidak bertanya…" ujarnya dengan tenang dengan senyumannya yang lembut itu berada di wajahnya.

Aku kemudian menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula, "Memang kau ingin aku bertanya?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Sejujurnya, aku juga heran kepada diriku sendiri. Biasanya, aku akan bertanya macam-macam kepada orang yang baru kutemui, terutama orang yang menurutku terlibat dalam suatu kasus. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya pertanyaanku tersangkut di tenggorokan dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa di hadapannya.

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum berkata, "Tanpa kau menanyakannya padaku, kau akan tahu sendiri… jika saatnya sudah tepat," ujarnya.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa, sebelum berkata, "Memang apa yang akan aku ketahui?" tanyaku dengan melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa yang akan kau ketahui… adalah hal yang kau pilih untuk kau ketahui…" jawabnya dengan nada yang terkesan misterius.

Aku melihat ke arahnya saat dia melihat ke arah laut lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tenang. Dia tidak tampak memiliki beban, meski sepertinya dia memiliki beban yang sangat berat, yang dibawanya di punggungnya yang kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu… apa yang bisa kuketahui sekarang?" tanyaku kepadanya yang sepertinya sedang berada di alam lain, jauh dari aku dan dunia ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa sedikit kesepian.

Seperti mendengar perkataanku sebagai tanda bahwa dia harus dia kembali dari dunia kecilnya, Gadis Hantu itu melihatku dengan tidak mengerti sekaligus kebingungan. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Memangnnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terasa tidak rela.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku ingat aku ingin tahu sesuatu tentangnya yang sangat penting bagiku. Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang Gadis yang tampak seperti hantu dan juga Vampire, aliasnya sebagai seorang penyanyi.

"… namamu…" ujarku dengan pelan. Aku takut bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakannya padaku. Dia sangatlah menjaga rahasianya erat-erat dalam pikirannya.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum berkata, "Boleh-boleh saja… kalau hanya itu…" ujarnya dengan ringan.

Aku melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, karena tidak percaya aku tanpa sadar bertanya, "… serius?" tanyaku secara spontan. Jujur, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengiyakan perkataanku itu.

"Kalau hanya itu… aku bisa memberitahumu sekarang…" ujarnya dengan perlahan.

Dia kemudian menghadap ke arahku sepenuhnya, dan dengan tatapan mata yang perlahan-lahan menjadi menyipit dan membuatnya misterius, dia berkata, "Namaku… adalah…"

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Mel: Baiklah, segini saja dulu untuk chapter 6

Rui: BakAuthor benar2 bikin Quality over Quantity ya… tumben…

Koharu: Nama na saja dia ketik cepat, jadi, update…

Mel: Dia kan memang Baka…

Koharu: Daripada itu, lebih baik kita minta **review **kepada pembaca yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan juga rajin menabung~

Mel: Yang jelas, bagi para Readers yang membaca, meski BakAuthor Rina tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan soal Review, tapi setiap **Review **yang diberikan merupakan dukungan buat BakAuthor Rina untuk memperbaiki kualitas tulisannya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Koharu: Jaa ne~

Rui: Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku baru ngomong satu kali saja!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rina masih tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Koharu: Halooooo!

Rui: Konnichiwa~

Mel: Halo, dengan ini, Singer of Death sudah mendekati babak akhirnya, karena BakAuthor Rina juga mempercepat penyelesaiannya, juga. Dia bilang mungkin ini hanya akan bertahan hingga sedikit lebih dari 10 chapter. Cepat juga dia…

Koharu: Mel, jangan bocorin hal2 itu dong!

Rui: Eh, tapi ntar juga pada tahu. Jadi, karena itulah, Readers yang terhormat, silahkan membaca update chapter 7!

Koharu: Hei, aku belum dapat bagian!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Namaku… adalah…"

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan telinga terpasang rapat. Aku tahu bahwa namanya akan membuka sebuah kenyataan yang sangat penting untukku, dan juga untuknya.

Di mataku, dia tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dia beberapa kali membuka mulutnya tapi ditutupnya lagi. Tapi, aku bersabar dan menunggunya untuk berbicara ketika dia ingin.

Dia membuka mulutnya dan aku yakin aku mendengar sebuah suara yang akan dia keluarkan, tapi sebelum dia sempat berkata apapun, ponsel yang kubawa berbunyi. Dengan sebal aku mengeluarkan benda terkutuk itu dan melihat nama Meiko tertera disana.

Kami saling pandang, dan dia kemudian berkata, "Angkatlah terlebih dahulu…" ujarnya dengan pelan, membiarkanku menerima panggilan yang sangat tidak tepat waktu itu.

"Halo, Meiko. Ada apa?" ujarku dengan nada seketus mungkin. Jika tidak ada panggilan ini, aku pasti akan mendapatkan nama Gadis Hantu ini.

Dari seberang sana, aku langsung mendengar suara nyaring nan melengking dari Meiko yang berkata, "Len! Aku mencari-carimu tapi kau tidak ada! Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting! Dari sekian teman mereka, salah satunya membuka mulut dan dia akan bercerita tentang itu! Karena itu, cepatlah kemari!" ujar Meiko tanpa basa-basi.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tidak rela, namun dia hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang misterius kepadaku. Entah kenapa aku sedang tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Tapi, ini adalah pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan harus kulakukan…

"Aku harus… menemui seseorang…" ujarku dengan ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk telepon dan juga hutan, berharap agar dia mengerti maksudku.

Dia hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya kau akan mengetahuinya meski tanpa kuberikan. Jadi, pergilah dan temui Inspektur Meiko dan 'saksi' yang dia sebutkan. Aku akan mengantarmu keluar," ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf…" ujarku spontan saja.

Dia menggelengkan kepala sebentar sebelum berkata, "Tak apa. Lagipula, ini semua sudah digariskan untuk terjadi…" ujarnya dengan penuh pengertian.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman yang sangat ganjil, seakan senyuman itu tidak selayaknya ada di wajahnya saat ini. Dadaku serasa seperti ditusuk paku yang kemudian ditancapkan dengan kuat dengan bantuan sebuah palu. Perasaan sakit yang tidak bisa kumengerti… karena sekarang ini, Gadis Hantu ini seperti akan menghilang ketika aku tidak melihatnya…

'Kenapa… kau tenang begitu…' aku berkata dalam hati, saat kami mulai berjalan bersama dengan Gadis Hantu itu berada di depan, sementara aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

Punggungnya yang berada tepat di hadapanku tidak menampakkan sedikit pun perasaan gugup, atau perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia tampak seperti biasa, tenang seperti air yang mengalir. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang ada di pikirannya…

Kami berjalan terus dan terus, melewati ilalang-ilalang yang tumbuh di hutan, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah cahaya yang ternyata merupakan wilayah kota. Gadis itu hanya diam selama perjalanan kami, dan karena pikiranku berkecamuk tentang gadis ini, aku tidak bisa fokus atau bercanda kepadanya (meski dia sepertinya juga tidak bisa diajak bercanda).

Kami berjalan berdampingan dan saling menghindari pandangan masing-masing. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan baru menyadari bahwa kami melewati wilayah yang lumayan ramai, dan berbeda dengan jalan yang kami ambil ketika berangkat tadi. Aku tidak begitu hafal dengan jalan, tapi aku setidaknya tahu bahwa kami memakai jalan yang memutar.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi aku melihat ke arah gadis itu yang terlihat cukup tidak nyaman seperti aku. Dia seperti ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi ditahannya mati-matian. Dia sepertinya dengan sengaja mengambil jalan memutar agar kami bersama sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Aku melihat lurus ke depan, dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan keadaan bersama seperti kami. Aku menjadi merasa jauh lebih terbiasa dengan keberadaannya setelah kami melewatkan waktu bersama seperti tadi.

Aku baru memikirkan hal ini, tapi Gadis Hantu ini memiliki cukup banyak kesamaan dengan seseorang yang kukenal cukup dekat. Mungkin yang membedakan hanyalah panjang rambut mereka. Tapi, jika dia sudah mirip denganku, bisa saja dia memiliki kemiripan dengan orang lain pula dan itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan.

"Inspektur…" tiba-tiba Gadis itu membuka mulutnya dengan suara yang cukup lirih.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan menjawab, "Apa?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan aku berhenti juga setelah beberapa langkah, karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga aku tak tahu raut wajahnya saat ini. Di tengah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang seakan tidak peduli kepadanya, dia memanggilku dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

Kami diam selama beberapa saat, yang kemudian dia pecahkan dengan berkata, "Kumohon… jangan… jangan berhubungan denganku lagi…" ujarnya dengan suara yang seakan-akan terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Aku menjadi teringat pikiranku tentang dia sebelum ini. Seorang Gadis yang menyembunyikan banyak hal dari mata orang, dan merupakan Vampire, yang lagunya didengarkan oleh semua korban pembunuhan (atau mungkin bunuh diri?) yang menimpa sekelompok orang yang merupakan teman semasa SMA. Dan dia, dengan kemiripannya yang seperti refleksi cermin dengan salah satu putri (yang diduga sudah meninggal) dari salah satu anggota kelompok itu. Jika benar, mereka merupakan orang yang sama, maka dia sudah pasti melakukan semua ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

Tapi, meski aku mengingat semua pikiranku itu, ada perasaan sakit yang kurasakan ketika memikirkan hal itu. Entah mengapa, jauh di dalam pikiranku, aku tidak ingin dia menjadi pelaku semua ini, bahwa dia adalah seorang penyanyi maut.

Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya, dan dengan nada suara yang seperti pecah, dia berkata, "Karena aku akan… jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan denganmu… ketika semua ini berakhir..." ujarnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Secara spontan aku berusaha meraih wajahnya dan mengangkatnya, sehingga aku tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini. Tapi, saat tanganku menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang dingin, tangannya menepis tanganku dengan cepat dan dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku merasa terkejut, karena ketika dia melihatku, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang bening mengalir di wajahnya, air mata, ketika dia berkata, "Kumohon! Kumohon! Tidak lebih dari ini… jangan menjadi musuhku lebih dari ini…" ujarnya.

Aku membeku di tempatku melihat wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku sendirian.

Dadaku saat ini terasa sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk dengan menggunakan seribu pedang. Tanganku menjadi lemas dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Pikiranku kacau.

Kenapa hanya dengan mantra singkat seperti itu, melihatnya menangis membuatku merasa seperti merasakan luka yang dideritanya? Kenapa aku harus peduli tentangnya? Dan kenapa aku harus berhenti mengerjakan apa yang sudah nyaris kuselesaikan? Dan semua itu… semua itu hanya karena permohonan seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal baik, yang menangis di depan mataku.

Apakah itu rasa bersalah? Ataukah perasaan yang lain? Aku tidak tahu… tapi, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Dan karena itulah, aku akan bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Dan apa yang sedang kukerjakan sekarang… pastilah merupakan kunci untuk menemuinya lagi.

* * *

Dengan langkah mantap, aku menemui Meiko bersama dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna keemasan, yang diikat satu di bagian kanan kepalanya. Dia memakai setelan wanita kantoran yang tampak sangat cocok dikenakannya. Jika aku boleh menambahkan, dia memiliki wajah yang lumayan mirip dengan Rilianne. Mereka menungguku masih di kantor pemadam kebakaran, lebih tepatnya, di depan mobil polisi yang terparkir di depannya.

Dia, wanita yang tak kukenal itu, kemudian berkata, "Lebih baik… kita berbicara di kepolisian…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang sangat misterius.

Meiko melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan membunuh, mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuatnya menunggu cukup lama, hingga aku kembali. Padahal seharusnya dia kembali saja ke kantor dan aku segera pergi ke sana.

Dia, aku, dan juga Meiko menaiki mobil Meiko, dan untungnya Meiko tidak ngebut seperti tadi, mungkin karena kami ada penumpang lain. Kami tidak berbicara dan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, hingga kami sampai di depan kantor polisi.

Aku turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya, sementara Meiko tampak tidak sabaran menunggu aku bergerak dengan sedikit lebih cepat. Kami bertiga kemudian memasuki kantor dan menuju ke tempat kerjaku yang merangkap sebagai tempat interogasi pribadiku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?" tanyaku dengan tanpa basa-basi. Aku duduk di kursi kerjaku, sementara Meiko duduk di hadapan orang itu, dan menjaga agar dia tidak kabur (meski dia juga bukan tahanan).

Dia melihatku sekilas, dan dia membuka tasnya sebelum memberikan sebuah _file_ berwarna kuning cerah, yang sepertinya lumayan tebal. Dia kemudian berkata, "Saya ingin anda membaca ini Inspektur," ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

Aku membuka _file _yang dia berikan kepadaku itu dan membaca halaman depannya. Wajah yang menyapaku adalah wajah Kagamine Rin yang memakai seragam SMA Himetsubaki. Di dalamnya terdapat biodata lengkap tentang dirinya, sama seperti laporan yang kuterima dari Meiko tempo hari.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti sembari membaca lembar biodata gadis itu yang panjangnya hingga beberapa lembar.

Wanita itu masih diam membisu, dan memberikan tanda bagiku untuk meneruskan membacanya. Lalu, aku menemukan lembar potongan koran kecil yang memberitakan tentang kebakaran yang menghancurkan sisa dari keluarga Kagamine.

"Ini…" aku melihat berita itu dengan tidak begitu mengerti. Penyebab kebakaran itu disinyalir diakibatkan karena jatuhnya lilin yang membakar ruang baca dan karena barang-barang disana merupakan barang yang mudah terbakar, kebakaran mudah merambat dan semuanya terbakar habis.

Laporan ini sama seperti laporan yang kudengar dari Meiko saat dia memberitahukan soal insiden ini. Tapi, di berita ini ada tambahan lagi. Yaitu, pada mayat Rilianne yang terbakar habis, ditemukan sisa-sisa ikatan tali yang sebelumnya seperti melilitnya. Dan mayat putrinya Rin, tidak ditemukan bahkan abunya. Banyak tulisan soal kutukan dan apalah itu di dalam artikel ini. Yang jelas, artikel ini sedikit dilebih-lebihkan dalam segi bahasa.

"Pertama-tama, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Neil. Maeuchi Neil. Sekarang saya menjadi seorang sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan mebel. Seperti yang anda ketahui, saya merupakan teman dari mereka yang sekarang terbunuh itu," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Aku melihatnya dan menunggu dia mulai bercerita. Aku tahu bahwa dia ingin mengatakan jawaban dari sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui, dan dia akan menceritakan itu sekarang.

"Dulu, kami berdelapan telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan… kesalahan besar yang hingga sekarang terus menghantui setiap langkah dan nafas kami. Selain aku, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk mencoba mencari tahu. Tapi, aku berbeda dari mereka dan aku melihatnya. Karena rasa bersalah akan dosa yang telah kami buat, aku mencarinya… aku mencari 'anak itu' semua hal tentang dirinya," ujar Nyonya Neil dengan nada rendah.

"Anak itu… siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk menahan rasa ingin tahuku yang sepertinya akan jebol karena informasi yang sedikit gelap ini.

Dia melihat ke arahku dan dia kemudian berkata, "Kagamine… Rin," ujarnya dengan lirih.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran dan melihat ke arah Meiko. Meiko juga sepertinya sepertinya sependapat denganku, kami mengira dia, Kagamine Rin, juga sudah meninggal pada insiden itu.

Nyonya Neil kemudian berkata, "Tidak. Anak itu masih hidup hingga sekarang. Di hari itu, aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya melarikan diri dari kebakaran dalam keadaan hidup. Dia masih hidup, dan aku tahu bahwa dia mengawasi kami dari suatu tempat. Karena itulah, melihat kematian berantai sahabat-sahabatku, aku yakin, dialah yang melakukannya. Kami tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak kematian. Kami semua tahu bahwa bisa jadi, kami akan menjadi yang selanjutnya. Aku tahu itu… dan karena aku tahu, aku kembali mencarinya, hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya," ujar Nyonya Neil dengan perlahan.

Aku mendengarkan perkataannya. Tapi, dari tadi, dia mengatakan soal Rin tapi dia tidak menceritakan penyebab 'Rin' jikalau dia memang benar masih hidup, melakukan semua pembunuhan itu, dan bahkan seorang diri.

"Sebelum anda mengatakan dimana Kagamine Rin sekarang ini. Anda harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga semua ini terjadi," ujarku dengan nada memerintah.

Nyonya Neil sepertinya baru menyadari, bahwa dia mulai menjauh dari apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Dia tampak sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia seperti mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya, dan dia menaikkan kepalanya. Aku dan Meiko memasang pendengaran kami baik-baik. Lalu, Nyonya Neil segera berkata, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya… dosa yang telah kami buat pada hari itu…"

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Koharu: Oke, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini!

Rui: Karena Mel-chan sedang sakit perut, kami menggantikannya!

Koharu: Dan karena itulah, kami mohon kepada para Readers sekalian untuk bertahan dengan kami~

Rui: Pertama-tama, BakAuthor Rina meminta maaf kepada minna sama semua, karena telat update. Itu semua katanya karena dia sedang terpojok hingga sampai di kondisi _mestakung _entah apalah itu artinya. Jadi, dia lupa sekali dengan ini dan tidak sempat menulis update.

Koharu: Dan karena sebentar lagi cerita ini juga akan selesai, BakAuthor Rina berterimakasih karena ini adalah cerita misterinya yang pertama!

Rui+Koharu: Baiklah Readers sekalian! Silahkan menunggu update, dan jangan lupa untuk **Review**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Mel: Baiklah, karena BakAuthor Rina berpesan agar tidak diperpanjang intronya, saya akan segera memulai ceritanya. Jadi, Readers sekalian, selamat membaca…

Koharu+Rui: Hei, mana bagian kami!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Semua ini… penjelasan semua ini berada di masa lalu kami bersepuluh. Semua itu dimulai di SMA Himetsubaki… dan terus berlanjut hingga hari kebakaran itu…" ujarnya.

Kami mendengarkan tanpa mengganggu setiap perkataan yang akan dikatakannya, dan dia pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semua ini dimulai karena kami cemburu pada Rilianne. Dia mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang baik seperti Leon, dia merupakan seseorang yang pintar, disukai banyak orang, cantik, memiliki prestasi yang bagus, dia memiliki semua yang kami harapkan. Mulai dari situ, kami mulai merasa cemburu kepadanya, tapi masih sebatas itu saja."

"Tapi, saat dia menikah dengan Leon, dia merasa bahagia dan mengatakannya kepada kami dengan wajah yang jujur. Kami pun meredam rasa cemburu itu kembali. Dan ketika Leon meninggal, kami bisa merasa bahwa kami sama. Tapi dia mendapatkan orang lain lagi, Kyle. Dan rasa cemburu kami berkobar kembali. Rilianne selalu mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan, bahkan dia juga mendapatkan seorang putri yang sangat sempurna. Dia bisa menyanyi dengan sangat indah, dan dia memiliki wajah selayaknya peri! Sementara apa yang kami dapatkan? Tak ada. Tak ada satupun yang telah kami dapatkan meski kami telah menikah!" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar gelap.

"Karena itulah… ketika Kyle sudah meninggal. Kami diam-diam membuat rencana. Kami cemburu pada Rilianne, dan ketika kami tahu, semuanya telah tertata dengan rapi. Dan pada hari itu, kami melaksanakannya. Kami… berencana untuk membunuhnya. Menghentikan semua kebahagiaan yang dia dapatkan dan menghentikan api cemburu yang terus berkobar," ujarnya dan dia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kami mengatakan pada Rilianne bahwa kami ingin berkumpul dengannya. Dan kami datang ke rumahnya. Kami mengikatnya dan melemparkan kepadanya kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk dikatakan seorang teman. Kami cemburu! Dan setan merasuki kami semua! Kami memukulnya, kami menjatuhkan lilin di bukunya, dan kami membakarnya hidup-hidup di rumah itu," ujarnya dengan nada yang seperti sedang dikuasai Iblis, dan terdengar seperti pembunuh.

"Tapi, Rilianne yang baik… dia terlalu baik… dia hanya bertanya kenapa kami melakukan ini, dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia tetap menyukai kami semua. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa di saat kami menjatuhkan lilin itu, dia melihat sesuatu. Aku yakin dia melihat sesuatu dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku yang berada di belakang mengikuti pandangannya, dan aku melihat anak itu. Dia melihat semua yang kami lakukan kepada Ibunya. Dan saat aku tersadar, aku berharap saat itu aku mengejarnya dan meminta maaf. Andai saja aku melakukannya… tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku memainkan peranku dan menelpon petugas pemadam kebakaran, saat itulah aku melihatnya lagi. Dia melihatku, dan pandangan kami bertemu. Saat aku hendak menyapanya, sebuah lemari jatuh. Api merambat terlalu cepat dari yang kami perkirakan. Aku melihatnya sendiri, dia melarikan diri dariku, dengan sebuah luka di kakinya," ujarnya lagi.

Kami terdiam mendengarnya. Nyonya Neil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat dia berkata, "Sejak hari itu aku mencari dan terus mencari. Aku ingin mengatakan ini semua pada polisi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia sudah memulai semua ini, dan ini tak akan berakhir hingga kami semua berakhir di dalam kolam darah. Tapi, sebelum aku juga berakhir, aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian, bahwa Rin masih hidup! Dia masih hidup dan dia berjalan di bawah sinar matahari sekarang ini!" ujarnya dengan terisak-isak.

Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, dan bertanya, "Lalu, apa kau tahu dimana atau siapa dia sekarang?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tangisan orang ini benar-benar membawa suasana menjadi sama seperti perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan kacau balau yang mampu membuat orang berusaha untuk bersimpati.

Tapi, orang ini layak untuk mendapatkannya. Dia telah melakukan hal yang membuat orang merasakan luka yang mendalam dan tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan oleh waktu, hanya dikarenakan perasaan cemburu.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rin, seseorang yang dikatakan oleh Neil, melakukan semua ini. Dia memang telah dilukai dengan sangat dalam dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan seperti memutar telapak tangan. Tapi, dia juga tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini, karena dia kini telah memperpanjang tali dendam yang tak bisa diurai ini.

Neil melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang mulai berwarna merah karena menangis, lalu dia berkata, "Dia… sekarang menjadi penyanyi dengan nama… Vampire…" ujar Neil.

Perkataannya membuatku terpaku di tempatku. Gadis itu memiliki nama Rin, dia adalah Vampire… satu-satunya Vampire di dunia ini… gadis yang membuatku merasa bahwa dia akan menghilang ketika aku tidak melihatnya. Gadis misterius yang membuatku sakit kepala… dia adalah Rin…

"Apa kau… yakin?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk menyangkal itu semua. Aku tidak mau dia… hanya dia… yang menjadi dalang semua ini.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong? Suaranya, wajahnya, semuanya dia bahkan memiliki bekas luka yang sama di kakinya!" ujar Nyonya Neil dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku, dan aku hanya membuang muka. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, dia yang tadi bersamaku adalah pembunuh semua orang itu. Dia yang melakukan semua itu, dan dengan tenangnya dia memintaku bersamanya.

Tapi, dia terus menerus berusaha untuk mendorongku pergi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi musuhku… dia sudah mengatakan itu dua kali. Dia berusaha menghentikanku karena dia tidak ingin aku membencinya, dan aku memang tidak meski hingga sekarang ini aku tahu semuanya. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku menemuinya lagi sekarang ini? Wajah apa yang bisa kuberikan padanya?

Entah sejak kapan… aku tidak ingin menangkapnya…

Aku hanya diam terus menerus tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, sementara Nyoya Neil yang masih menangis sesenggukan ditenangkan oleh Meiko yang sama saja diamnya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel milikku berbunyi dengan nyaring, menunjukkan sebuah nomor yang tidak kukenal di layarnya.

Aku meminta pamit dari Meiko dan Nyoya Neil dan pergi dari ruanganku sebentar, untuk mengangkat telepon itu tentunya.

Aku melihat nomor itu dengan teliti, sambil memperhatikan benda itu berdering selama beberapa kali. Saat aku yakin bahwa tidak ada yang menguping, barulah aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat, dan saat aku hendak mematikan ponsel itu, karena kukira hanya telepon iseng, aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari orang yang menelponku itu.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan?" ujar suara itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti kecewa. Dia juga terdengar seperti sudah berlatih untuk melakukannya beberapa lama.

Aku terkejut mendengarkan suara itu, karena suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gadis itu sendiri, yang baru saja kuketahui bahwa dia memiliki nama Rin, Kagamine Rin. Seseorang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal sekarang.

"Iya…" ujarku dengan nada suara lirih. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkan nomor teleponku, maupun kenapa dia menelponku padahal dia seharusnya tahu, bahwa aku sudah tahu semuanya.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami berdua. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya, dan bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. Dari telingaku, aku bisa mendengarkan suara nafas yang dihembuskan perlahan selama beberapa kali. Dia terasa seperti sedang kedinginan sekarang ini di seberang sana. Apa mungkin dia sedang menangis?

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara gemeresak dari seberang sana, dan setelah itu aku mendengar, "Kau boleh memanggilku Rin…" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan suaranya. Dia adalah Rin, dia adalah pelaku dari semua ini. Kami berdua tahu itu dengan sangat jelas, dan seharusnya hubungan kami hanyalah antara polisi dan juga seorang kriminal, tapi disini kami berbicara tanpa ada beban hubungan itu. Jika aku menangkapnya, semuanya akan beres. Tapi, aku tidak merasa bahwa aku mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan jika aku melakukannya.

"Bisakah… kita bertemu?" ujarnya tak lama kemudian dengan nada suara yang masih sama pelannya seperti ketika dia berbicara kepadaku tadi.

Aku terdiam, dan berpikir. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk bertanya, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau tadi…" ujarku dengan berusaha mengingatkannya akan kelakuannya saat dia mendorongku untuk menjauhinya.

Kini giliran dia yang diam, sementara aku menunggunya berbicara. Aku berjalan menjauhi orang lain, sementara aku menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu, apapun.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku mencegahmu… karena itu… setidaknya aku ingin… melihatmu lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya…" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang sepertinya akan menangis dalam beberapa saat.

Aku tahu, bahwa aku merasa senang dia melakukan ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk mengatakan 'Iya' dengan segera. Apakah itu tentang kasus ini? Atau mungkin hanya karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di depannya ketika kami bertemu?

"Aku berjanji… ini akan menjadi yang terakhir…" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Dengan segera berkata, "Aku tak ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir…" bantahku dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum otakku selesai memproses data yang kudengar dari alat pendengaranku itu.

Aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang seperti sedang terhenyak. Apakah dia terkejut bahwa aku menjawab dengan secepat itu (yang bahkan aku sendiri juga kaget)?

"Besok… temui aku di café yang sering kau kunjungi… aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang…" ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

"… Aku mengerti… aku akan berusaha untuk pergi kesana meski aku sibuk…" jawabku dengan nada suara yang kubuat setenang mungkin dan aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya, hal yang sangat sulit untuk kulakukan karena menghibur adalah tugas Meiko.

"Terimakasih… dan bisakah aku meminta satu hal lagi?" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat manis di telingaku. Dia sudah tidak sedepresi tadi, meski dia masih terdengar sedih.

Aku melihat ke arah ponselku dengan heran, tidak biasanya dia meminta tolong kepadaku. Dia tidak terdengar seseram pertama kali kita bertemu, dan nada suaranya terdengar seperti sedang… merasa bersalah?

"Apa itu?" jawabku dengan menanyakan apa yang diinginkan.

Rin berhenti berbicara beberapa saat, hingga dia akhirnya berkata, "Bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan namamu?" ujarnya dengan pelan, dan terdengar takut.

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa besok… Rin…" ujarku dengan memenuhi keinginannya.

"Terimakasih… Len… atas segalanya…" balasnya setelah aku berbicara. Dan dalam sekejap, suara di ponselku menghilang dan panggilan pun diakhiri.

Aku kembali ke ruanganku, dan saat aku sampai disana, Nyonya Neil sudah tidak ada dan Meiko juga tidak ada. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memilih untuk membaca _file _milik Neil lebih lanjut.

Setelah berita kebakaran itu, ada selembar kertas dengan foto Lenka di atasnya. Aku merasa heran, kenapa fotonya terdapat disana. Kemudian aku melanjutkan membaca CV yang sepertinya digunakannya untuk melamar pekerjaan di café.

"Lenka Gamine… aku baru tahu bahwa nama lengkapnya itu…" ujarku sambil membaca namanya keras-keras di ruanganku sendiri. Ruanganku kedap suara, jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir akan ada yang menguping.

Aku terus membaca CV milik Lenka itu, dan baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia tidak memiliki data SMA yang pernah dimasukinya. Aku kemudian membuka lembar halaman Rin, yang masa SMA miliknya, berakhir tepat pada kelas 1 SMA.

Lalu, ukuran tubuh mereka juga sangatlah mirip, dan Lenka bahkan memiliki berat badan yang sama seperti Rin. Mereka seperti sepasang anak kembar yang lahir dari rahim yang sama. Hari ulang tahunnya juga sama seperti dengan Rin, dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih aneh.

Aku menjadi mengingat tatapan matanya yang dingin itu bersarang di pandanganku. Tatapan mata yang sama seperti Rin, bahkan seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang sama.

Kebetulan yang tidak hanya satu, tapi berkali-kali ini pastilah bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi, aku harus menahan diri, aku tak boleh bertindak gegabah.

Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk meredam perasaan ingin tahuku yang ingin segera melesat untuk menyelidiki Lenka. Apakah Rin dan dia merupakan orang yang sama? Atau kebetulan saja memiliki kesamaan?

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Mel: Baiklah, minna sama, sekarang sudah saatnya kita akan segera tutup cerita. BakAuthor udah kayak orang kesetanan ngetik nih cerita.

Koharu: Bukan begitu Mel-chan, tapi BakAuthor Rina hanya terlalu bersemangat saja kalau menulis. Dia kan memang seperti itu…

Rui: Makanya dia itu seorang hikikomori sejati…

Mel: Tapi, setidaknya dia punya cukup banyak imajinasi untuk menciptakan kita…

Koharu: Iya, iya, benar tuh! Karena itu, meski dia terkadang terlalu Baka, kita harus mendukungnya juga kan~

Rui: Bukankah lebih tepat kalo BakAuthor Rina itu orang yang tulalit?

Mel: Sama saja dua-duanya. Sekarang ayo kita tutup chapter ini. Semua jawaban sudah terjawab disini, tapi chapter depan masih akan banyak hal yang akan terjawab…

Koharu+Mel+Rui: Baiklah, karena itu Readers, jangan lupa untuk **Review**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Mel: Cerita ini mulai mencapai Rina mulai aneh dan menjadi aneh… tapi, setidaknya dia masih ingat untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi The End…

Koharu: Memang sifat alamnya BakAuthor Rina begitu sih…

Rui: Tapi, kepalanya besar juga buat mikirin ini semua…

Mel: Udah, gak usah digosipin tuh anak, kurang kerjaan. Udah deh, ayo kita mulai ja!

Koharu: Oke, oke, gak usah marah… baiklah Readers dengan ini kami mempersembahkan…

Rui: …Chapter 9 dari The Singer Of Death dan kami mohon…

Mel: Para Readers untuk membaca ini dengan tenang dan tidak berteriak… kalau kalian teriak…

Koharu+Rui+Mel: DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW!

Koharu: Baiklah, sampai jumpa di bawah!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan hingga besok, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan meninggalkan kantor. Dan kini aku berada di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang sepi, yang dihiasi oleh warna warni dedaunan yang berguguran di musim gugur.

Ketika seperti ini, jika aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dipikirkan, aku pasti memikirkannya secara langsung. Tapi, semua yang ingin kuketahui sudah terjawab… dan hanya waktu yang bisa membuka lembaran baru yang ingin segera kulalui. Entah kenapa… rasanya penyelesaian yang seperti ini terasa sangat hampa.

Aku menutup mataku dan memfokuskan pendengaran pada suara angin dan dedaunan yang berguguran. Suara yang jauh dari semua masalah pelik yang melibatkanku. Perasaan menyakitkan yang seperti ingin membalaskan dendam karena telah kukurung terlalu lama. Aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak mungkin kembali lagi sekarang…

Tapi, andai aku bisa kembali lagi… aku ingin mengulang pertemuan kami. Anda pada hari itu kami tidak bertemu dalam kondisi seperti itu… rasa sakit ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih baik…

"Len-san… jika kau tidur disini, kau akan terkena flu, lho!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ceria yang berasal tak jauh dari arahku. Aku melihat ke arah suara itu berasal dan melihat Lenka, seseorang yang sangat mirip seperti Rin, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Dia memakai _sweater_ coklat muda dan juga syal berwarna kekuningan, dan juga rok pendek berwarna merah. Di kedua tangannya terdapat kantung plastik yang diisi banyak bahan makanan.

"Lenka…" aku secara tidak sadar memanggilnya.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan melangkah mendekatiku yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Matanya dan juga senyumnya, merupakan replika dari Rin. Apa mungkin ada dua orang yang sangat mirip seperti itu meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah?

Lenka kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana… dengan kasusnya?" ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan menunjukkan wajahku yang bosan sambil berkata, "Sudah… tidak ada lagi yang ingin kuketahui…" ujarku dengan sekenanya.

Lenka hanya berkata 'Heee', dan dia menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sampingku. Dia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di tanah, dan mengeluarkan kantung kertas yang berisi dua buah Takoyaki. Dia kemudian membuang kantung itu ke tong sampah, lalu memakan Takoyaki miliknya dan memberikan yang lainnya kepadaku.

"Ini, terimalah…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku melihat ke arah benda itu dan berpikir sejenak. Aku tidak mau menolak kebaikan hatinya, tapi kenapa dia memberikanku Takoyaki yang dibelinya? Dan kenapa dia membeli dua padahal satu buah Takoyaki sudah cukup mengenyangkan perut.

"Aku bisa memberikannya kepada yang lain jika Len-san tidak mau," ujarnya dengan mata yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti, seakan memaksaku untuk menerima Takoyaki itu.

"Ba-baiklah…" ujarku dengan nada yang sedikit kupaksakan.

Aku menerima Takoyaki yang dia berikan dan memakannya. Takoyaki ini masih hangat, dan rasa coklat yang mengisinya juga sangatlah enak, dibandingkan Takoyaki biasanya. Yang menjual benda ini pasti memiliki cukup banyak pelanggan. Benda ini membuatku lupa akan dilema yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lenka secara tiba-tiba dari sampingku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan tahu bahwa di tangannya masih ada Takoyaki yang serupa. Aku melihat sejajar dengan matanya sebelum berkata, "Enak… terimakasih," ujarku dengan nada yang tulus.

"Sama-sama… tapi, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan dengan pertanyaanku…" jawab Lenka dengan nada perlahan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan tersenyum senang. Tapi, dibalik senyumnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Aku melanjutkan makanku dalam tenang, dan hanya daun yang berguguran yang menemani kami berdua. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar Lenka berkata dengan nada suara yang tidak terdengar seperti nada suaranya yang ceria. Tapi, suaranya kini menjadi sangat dingin bagaikan es yang ada di kutub.

"Jadi… kau tidak akan menangkap pelakunya? Meski kau sudah tahu siapa? Meski kau tahu bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan?" ujarnya dengan nada dingin itu.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang sedingin es yang menusuk dada bagaikan pedang itu. Matanya menjadi sangat dalam, dan memiliki cahaya yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Semuanya sangat mirip dengan Rin…

"Len-san… apa sudah tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin lagi bagi kita untuk tetap bersama… menikmati waktu berdua dengan berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini… jika aku membuangnya… apakah aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu seperti itu? Apa hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya?" ujar Lenka dengan nada yang terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Mataku terbelalak melihatnya, dan aku merasa seperti melihat Rin mengatakan semua ini.

"Kau… jangan-jangan…" ujarku dengan tidak percaya kepadanya. Apa dugaanku ini benar? Apakah kecurigaanku ini benar adanya?

Lenka membuang wajahnya dengan segera dan dia berdiri dengan cepat, "Maaf… maafkan aku telah berkata seperti ini…" ujar Lenka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku hanya melihat ke arahnya. Tidak salah lagi, aku melihat Rin… aku melihat Rin di dalam tubuh Lenka… apakah mereka memang benar orang yang sama?

Lenka menghentikan langkahnya dan tubuhnya memunggungiku. Dia menampakkan suatu aura yang tampak seperti kesedihan yang mendalam, dan itu membuatku sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Setelah ini… kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi… meski itu hanyalah kebetulan…" ujarnya dengan nada suara lirih.

Di dalam hatiku, aku hanya bisa meneriakkan nama 'Rin', ketika aku mendengar perkataannya. Lenka berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih tertegun. Aku sadar bahwa aku harus menahannya, dan aku segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Lenka melihat ke arahku dengan mata terbelalak, dan aku bisa melihat air mata yang berada di sana. Wajah menangisnya yang sangat mirip dengan Rin, membuatku tidak ragu lagi. Tatapan mata kami bertemu sementara aku memandanginya dengan tatapan terdingin yang bisa kulakukan.

Lenka membuang mukanya, dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku, dengan berteriak, "Lepaskan aku Len-san!" ronta Lenka dengan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya.

Biasanya, aku akan melepaskannya melihat situasi yang seperti ini karena dia tidak mau dipaksa. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau melepaskan tangan ini. Sebelum tangan ini menghilang dari jangkauanku dan tidak terjangkau lagi meski aku berusaha… aku akan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Lenka Gamine… itu hanya nama samaranmu bukan?" ujarku sambil menangkap tangannya yang lain, dan berakibat menghentikan gerakannya.

Seakan merespon akan suaraku yang terdengar dingin, Lenka berhenti bergerak seakan sesuatu telah menancap dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kulepaskan salah satu tangannya, dan kugunakan untuk melepaskan penyamarannya.

"A-ah!" ujarnya yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah kulepaskan.

Yang kusebut dengan penyamaran, adalah wig rambut Blonde panjang yang diikat dengan menggunakan pita yang biasa digunakannya saat dia bertemu denganku. Wig itu jatuh ke tanah, dan menampakkan kepadaku, wajahnya yang sesungguhnya. Wajah yang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan meski aku berharap aku bisa.

"Kenapa… kau menyembunyikan dirimu di balik benda ini… Rin…"

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Rui: Hari ini, Koharu dan Mel sedang tidak ada ditempat, jadi aku yang akan menutup chapter! Wah, waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya~ aku harus mengingatkan BakAuthor Rina bahwa deadline sudah dekat! Baiklah, sementara itu, para Readers, jangan lupa untuk REVIEW cerita ini, oke~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Selamanya Vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Rina**

Rui: Minna,konnichiwa! Hari ini pula, Mel dan Koharu sedang absen karena mereka membantu BakAuthor Rina dalam beberapa hal. Mel-chan membantu BakAuthor Rina membuat kostum (dengan cara memarahinya jika dia membolos), sementara Koharu dan Rina akan mengikuti singing event na VIL. Wah, sibuk ya~

Rui: Oh, dan satu lagi. BakAuthor mengingatkanku untuk tidak membuat intro terlalu panjang, jadi, kututup sampai disini saja! Oke, Readers silahkan menikmati update kali ini ya!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Kenapa… kau menyembunyikan dirimu di balik benda ini… Rin…"

Lenka… atau kusebut dengan Rin… melihatku dengan tatapan bersalah. Dia membuang mukanya, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kumohon… jawab aku…" ujarku dengan nada memohon.

Selama ini, Rin mengetahui bahwa aku menyelidikinya. Tidak salah lagi, kartu yang kuterima di café waktu itu juga merupakan miliknya. Dia bisa mengetahui setiap gerak gerikku karena dia bekerja disana dan memperhatikanku dan Meiko secara terus-terusan. Kami berdua mempercayainya… tapi, kenapa Lenka merupakan Rin? Sejak kapan dia mulai membohongi kami seperti ini?

"Aku… sudah mati…" ujarnya dengan sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku melihatnya dengan terkejut. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tajam, namun menyimpan kesedihan dan juga dendam yang mendalam.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang… aku tak ingin menjadi musuhmu Len… karena itulah… Lenka lahir di dunia ini…" ujarnya lagi.

Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannyadari cengkramanku dan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku hanya membeku di tempatku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, saat Rin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Prim dan Alice sekarang sudah tiada… dan itu hanya menyisakan Neil… apa yang menjadi alasanku hidup sudah tidak ada lagi… dan karena itu Len… aku sudah mati…" ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar dingin.

"Rin…"

"Rin Kagamine sudah mati pada kebakaran beberapa tahun yang lalu… semua anggota keluarga Kagamine sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang… tapi, sebelum aku mati, aku menginginkan mereka semua untuk pergi ke Neraka… sepertiku. Karena itulah… aku hidup. Aku hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam Ibuku…" ujarnya lagi sambil melihat ke bawah, menghindari tatapan mataku.

Aku hanya berdiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tragedi ini… apakah hanya kematian yang bisa menyelesaikannya? Apakah di akhir semua ini, hanya aku yang akan tersisa untuk mengingatnya? Apakah Rin… apakah dia tidak boleh hidup lagi, meski sekarang dia yang ada di hadapanku sekarang masih sangatlah hidup?

"Karena itulah… aku mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadamu…" ujarnya lagi dengan nada sedih.

Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apapun. Rin yang ada di hadapanku kini hidup, dia hidup sekarang. Dia tidak mati, dia masih hidup.

"Kau… hidup Rin…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk meraihnya.

Dia menepiskan tanganku lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan saat kita berpisah. Dia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah sambil berkata, "Len, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku! Kau hanyalah seorang polisi yang harus menangkap kriminal selama ini! Apa yang kau ketahui tentang perasaanku ini!" teriaknya dengan nada marah.

Perkataannya membuatku berhenti bergerak, karena dia memang benar. Setiap kasus yang pernah kutangani berlalu di benakku, menggambarkan satu persatu orang yang berhasil kutangkap. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Rin. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan…

"Len… aku menyukaimu… kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa kupercayai… aku sangat menyukaimu… karena itulah… hentikan aku… benci aku… tangkaplah aku Len…" ujar Rin dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa. Dia terdengar sangat berharap bahwa aku akan membencinya, aku akan menghentikannya dengan itu. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tak bisa membencinya ataupun menangkapnya.

Sial, ada apa denganku ini? Rin adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia adalah seseorang yang harus kutangkap dan kumasukkan ke dalam penjara. Tapi, kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa melakukannya? Dia menipuku habis-habisan sebagai Lenka… tapi aku tidak bisa marah kepadanya…

"Demi hidupmu Len… tangkaplah aku dan akhiri semua ini…" ujar Rin lagi dengan nada memohon. Pandangan matanya yang dulu kuanggap dingin, tidak bisa lagi kuanggap begitu.

Tatapan mata es itu hanya karena dia berharap aku membencinya dan aku memang membencinya. Tapi, setelah dia membawaku ke tempat kesukaannya, setelah dia memberikanku senyumannya, setelah dia berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku (meski sepertinya tidak seperti 'itu') setelah aku melihat air matanya, mengetahui masa lalunya, mengetahui kebenarannya… apa yang harus kurasakan terhadapnya?

"Malam ini… aku akan membunuh Neil…" ujar Rin lagi. Nada suaranya tidak terdengar dingin atau membuatku merasa terancam. Nada suaranya hanya berisi perasaan bahwa semua ini akan berakhir malam ini.

Rin membalikkan badannya, dan aku hanya mampu melihat punggungnya yang menghadap ke arahku. Punggungnya yang kecil itu, menanggung rasa sakit masa lalu, dan juga perasaan dendam yang membelenggunya. Tapi, selain itu, dia juga merasakan rasa bersalah. Apakah dia mendengar tentang kematian Haku di tangan Clarith, Ibu Haku sendiri? Aku ingin mengetahuinya…

"Rin… sebelum kau pergi… bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku ini?" ujarku dengan nada yang kubuat setenang mungkin, meski sepertinya aku gagal.

Rin tampak terkejut, tapi, tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Semuanya sudah kau ketahui… apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?" ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Aku tidak memikirkan perkataannya yang terdengar mendorongku untuk menjauh itu, dan berkata, "Jawaban pertanyaan ini… hanya kaulah yang bisa menjawabnya… setelah ini, aku akan diam… dan mematuhi permintaanmu…" ujarku. Dengan permintaan, aku bermaksud dengan menangkapnya, tapi jika membencinya… itu tidaklah mungkin.

Rin melihat ke arahku dari ujung matanya dan berkata, "Baiklah… katakan pertanyaanmu… akan kujawab sebisaku… tapi, jika aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku akan pergi," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan membiarkan waktu berlalu selama beberapa saat. Aku ingin menyimpan ingatan tentang gadis yang ada di hadapanku ini. Jika dia berkata, menangkapnya adalah demi kelanjutan hidupku, maka aku ingin mengingatnya sebagai kenangan yang penting bagiku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu aku bertanya kepadanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Haku? Dia adalah orang lain yang terbunuh pada saat kematian Clarith…" ujarku dengan hati-hati.

Rin terdiam selama beberapa saat lamanya. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkanku, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, dia tidak bisa menjawabnya… jadi dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun tentang anak malang itu?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan bingung apa yang harus kupikirkan tentangnya. Apa dengan ini aku bisa membencinya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk membencinya? Padahal dia sudah melibatkan seseorang yang tidak bersalah karena dendam yang dia rajut.

Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah, dia berhenti berjalan. Aku mengetahui bahwa dia berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke arahnya. Dia tampak seperti hendak menjawab, dan dia memang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku… aku tidak mau berbohong padamu… karena itulah, aku hanya bisa berkata… bahwa aku merasa bersalah… sangat bersalah dan itu akan kubawa hingga aku mati…" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang ragu-ragu.

Sebelum aku selesai memproses perkataannya, Rin sudah berlari meninggalkanku sendirian, dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Rin yang terus menerus terulang dalam pikiranku. Perasaan bersalah… perasaan yang sama seperti Neil terhadapnya. Perasaan bersalah yang akan terus menghantui pikirannya.

'Dan meski perasaanmu seperti itu… kau masih akan terus melaksanakan ini semua hingga akhir…' pikirku dalam diam.

"_Tangkaplah aku…_" perkataan Rin terbayang lagi dalam pikiranku dan aku membulatkan tekadku.

Aku akan menghentikan Rin.

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Untuk selamalamalamalamanya Vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Rina meski dia sujud2 berdo'a**

Rui: Hehe, kalian nyadar ya kalo Disclaimer na itu pake sudut pandang oran ketiga? Kalo iya, kalian teliti juga~ Dan entah bagaimana ini, Mel dan Koharu berhalangan lagi nih… hiks T~T

Rui: Ahem, dan karena itulah, Rui mempersilahkan minna sama untuk membaca update yang ini. Dan jangan lupa ya minna sama untuk memberikan voting buat Rina di perlombaan ini~ Bentar lagi (kira2, 3 chapter lagi, entah kalo dia bikin epilog) cerita ini akan berakhir…

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Tidak lama setelah aku kembali ke kantor, setelah bertemu dengan Rin, aku mendapati Meiko sudah berjalan bolak-balik seperti orang yang kebingungan. Aku tidak terlalu heran, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Len, kemana saja kau selama saat genting seperti ini?" ujar Meiko dengan setengah berteriak. Dia melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara sebagai penekanan perkataannya.

Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya dan melihat ke dalam kantorku yang mirip seperti kapal pecah. Kebiasaan buruk Meiko sepertinya sedang kambuh tadi. Aku kemudian bertanya, "Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan pura-pura bodoh.

"Ada peristiwa menggemparkan!" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat, anehnya.

"Prim dan Alice terbunuh?" ujarku mendahului perkataannya.

Meiko berhenti selama beberapa detik dengan mulut terbuka, karena sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, dia sudah kusela. Dia kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi masih ada di udara dan bertanya, "Lho, kau tahu?" tanya Meiko dengan wajah polos.

Aku hanya memasang wajah datar, aku tidak berniat untuk memberitahunya tentang Neil dan malam ini. Akulah yang akan menghentikan Rin, aku tidak perlu membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Neil?" tanyaku dengan sedikit acuh tak acuh. Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan sikapku yang biasa saja, meski aku tahu siapa yang akan jadi korban terakhir dan juga kapan.

Meiko terdiam dengan melihatku heran beberapa saat. Dia kemudian berkata, "Dia meminta untuk dilindungi… dasar…" ujar Meiko dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'ooh' singkat, lalu memasuki ruanganku. Aku tidak begitu mempedulikan Meiko yang mengoceh ria di sampingku, sementara aku mengambil pistol yang selalu kusimpan sebagai jaga-jaga jika aku harus menggunakannya suatu hari.

"Len, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" saat aku menyadari bahwa Meiko masih berbicara denganku, aku mendengar suaranya yang terdengar menginterogasi kepadaku.

Aku bersikap dengan biasa, dan menyelipkan pistol itu di sakuku. Aku kemudian menjawab, "Biasa saja," ujarku dengan nada datar.

Meiko berkacak pinggang sebelum berkata, "Kau bohong kan?" ujarnya dengan nada marah.

Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataannya dan berkata, "Tidak," ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan tidak mempedulikan omelannya di belakangku. Aku melihat ke arah jam dan jam menunjukkan waktu jam 5 sore. Aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk merencanakan apapun itu yang harus kulakukan demi menangkap Rin.

Akan kuhentikan semua ini… apapun yang terjadi.

"Meiko, kalau aku tidak kembali ke apartemenku hingga pukul 12 malam, cari aku…" ujarku dengan singkat, tidak berniat untuk memberikan detail tentang apa yang akan kulakukan pada Meiko.

Meiko mengirimkan tatapan pisau yang membuat punggungku merinding, tapi Meiko tidak bisa kubiarkan terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku akan memastikan sendiri apa yang sedang kurasakan tanpa bantuan orang lain.

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

Yes! Aku akhirnya dapet POV! Eh… bukan ini masalahnya sekarang!

Len… dia benar-benar selalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang terganggu sesuatu, dan karena itulah dia membawa pistol yang biasanya dia simpan. Dia pasti berniat untuk menangkap seseorang sendirian tanpa bantuanku.

Hmm, tapi apa jangan-jangan dia hendak menemui gadis hantu yang dia sebutkan beberapa hari yang lalu? Semenjak dia bertemu dengan gadis hantu itu, dan juga setelah dia menghilang pada saat aku menyelidiki di kantor pemadam kebakaran.

Wajahnya tampak dihantui sesuatu yang sangat penting dan juga berat. Dia harus melawannya sendiri, atau itulah yang dia kira. Dia memang seperti itu… aku sempat lupa kalau dia masih berumur 21 tahun dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusannya jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu. Tapi, aku punya perasaan bahwa dia akan menjaga Neil dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku tahu, Len mengetahui apa yang terjadi di balik semua ini dibandingkan denganku…

Aku duduk di sofa yang kuhancurkan karena saat aku mencari Len, untuk melaporkan kematian kedua sahabat yang tersisa, yaitu Prim dan Alice, sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah Neil.

Aku juga mencurigai Len sedikit… dengan reaksinya mendengar perkataan Neil tadi. Vampire, atau Rin Kagamine adalah pelaku dari semua ini, tapi Len terdengar seperti menyangkalnya mati-matian. Dia terdengar seperti tidak mau mengakui bahwa Vampire atau Rin ini, adalah pelaku semua ini.

Dia tampak seperti sedang jatuh cinta… tapi bagaimana?

Len tidak pernah bertemu dengan Vampire atau Rin secara langsung. Mereka juga tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun meski aku tidak terlalu tahu. Dan lagi, Len sudah mencurigai Vampire sebagai pelakunya, bahkan jauh sebelum kasus ini terkuak.

'Kalau Len mendengarku berkata kehidupan cintanya seperti ini, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pergi hidup-hidup,' pikirku sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit.

Aku menutup mataku, sesuatu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Len jika dia sedang bingung. Aku berusaha mereka ulang semua yang terjadi selama kurang dari 2 minggu ini. 3 orang mati, beberapa hari yang lalu, 3 orang bertambah lagi, dan pada hari ini, 2 orang telah jatuh. Semuanya mendengarkan lagu Vampire sebelum kematian mereka (termasuk yang hari ini, aku sudah dapat datanya). Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa ini disebabkan karena perasaan depresi luar biasa yang dibangkitkan oleh lagu itu, sehingga pendengar dari lagu berjudul 'Mortem no Tsumibito' yang dinyanyikan oleh Vampire itu memiliki dampak untuk membuat orang kehilangan niat untuk hidup.

Tapi, jika kupikir-pikir lagi, lagu yang kudengar dengan apa yang kurasakan jauh berbeda. Ketika aku mendengarkan lagu Mortem no Tsumibito itu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apakah ada versi lain yang membuat efeknya jauh lebih kuat?

Aku membuka mataku dan teringat akan sesuatu. Saat kami menyelidiki rumah Clarith, Len membawa sesuatu berwarna hitam di sakunya. Lalu, dia juga memasukkanya ke dalam laci…

"Apa jangan-jangan… Len sudah menguak benda itu?" ujarku dengan terkejut. Aku kemudian segera berlari menuju lacinya, dan membuang semua benda yang ada disana, hingga aku menemukan apa yang kuinginkan. Sebuah CD berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan lambang kelelawar. Di bagian CD yang bisa ditulisi, terdapat tulisan Vampire, Mortem no Tsumibito.

'Aneh… Vampire tidak pernah mengeluarkan CD sebelumnya…' pikirku sambil memperhatikan CD itu dari atas dan bawah.

Secara insting aku mengambil sebuah pemutar CD dan memasukkan CD itu ke dalamnya, berniat untuk mendengarkannya.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara ataupn bunyi yang keluar dari pemutar CD, hingga aku mengira bahwa itu rusak. Tapi, setelah aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama, terdapat suara-suara aneh yang terdengar seperti adegan pembunuhan sadis yang biasanya ada di serial pembunuhan.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat halus dan sangat sempurna. Musik dan lagu pun dimulai, dan semua itu berjalan tanpa ada masalah hingga akhir, tapi lagu ini terulang kembali, dengan nada yang lebih menakutkan dan juga membuatku berkeringat dingin.

Aku menelan ludah dan mendengarkan lagu ini lebih lanjut. Nada suara yang terus meninggi dan perkataan yang makin tidak jelas membuatku merasa kurang nyaman, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Aku berusaha untuk memecahkan kode yang ada disana. Suara-suara aneh yang terus bermunculan membuatku berpikir tentang hal-hal buruk, tapi aku bisa meredamnya.

Dan ketika aku sadar, aku mendengar suara lembut dari awal lagu berputar lagi. Dan mataku spontan terbelalak, aku tidak percaya akan apa yang kudengar. Aku mematikan rekaman itu dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Rahasia ini tidak boleh kubocorkan pada siapapun.

Aku segera berbalik dan berniat untuk mengejar Len. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian… kota ini terlalu besar baginya untuk menemukan dua orang di antaranya. Neil dan juga Rin… apapun yang akan terjadi pada malam ini, satu diantara mereka, atau mungkin keduanya tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini untuk melihat matahari besok.

"Jadi, kau berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu… hanya demi hal kecil seperti ini!" decakku sambil berlari meninggalkan kantor.

* * *

"Ini adalah bayaran yang kuminta darimu…" ujar seorang gadis yang memakai tudung jaket miliknya, yang menyembunyikan hampir semua sisi dari wajahnya.

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya hanya melihat ke arah gadis itu. Di hadapannya telah terdapat sebilah pisau dan juga sekeping CD berwarna hitam.

"Aku… harus bunuh diri… itulah syaratmu untuk memaafkanmu kan?" ujar wanita itu dengan nada lirih.

Gadis bertudung itu hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian menjawab, "Setelah kau mati di depan mataku, aku akan mengakhiri tali dendam ini dengan tanganku sendiri…" ujar gadis itu dengan nada dingin.

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia meraih CD hitam itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam CD Player, seperti itu saja. Dia kemudian mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada di hadapannya itu dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya.

Wanita itu menutup matanya, dan membiarkan suara dosanya mengelilinginya, saat pisau yang ada di tangannya menembus dadanya, membiarkan darah berwarna merah, mengalir dari luka tusukannya. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah darah yang sama warnanya seperti yang sedang mengalir di dadanya.

"Go-…men-…na…sa…i…" ujarnya sebelum jatuh ke belakang dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa yang dipakainya duduk.

Gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan seringai licik, sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bersuara. Suara dari lagu yang membawakan kematian korban-korbannya melantun dengan pelan dan mengisi ruangan kecil itu dengan melodinya yang terdengar mistis.

Digunakannya sarung tangan yang dia bawa, dan digunakannya untuk membuka pintu dari ruangan yang telah dia gunakan semenjak tadi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah, hingga dia mencapai sebuah tempat, dimana dia bisa melihat seluruh kota yang pernah dia tinggali dahulu. Matahari yang terbenam di antaranya tampak indah dan juga menyedihkan. Warna oranye dan warna keunguan mulai merambat di langit yang berarakkan awan-awan putih.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, cahaya lampu mulai menghiasi setiap sisi dari kota miliknya itu. Pemandangan indah dan menyayat yang akan mengantarnya pergi.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan keinginan untuk bernyanyi. Air mata mulai mengalir melalui matanya dan turun menuju ke pipinya. Apa sudah… apa sudah tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk tetap tinggal? Apakah ini benar-benar akhirnya?

"_Len…_"

* * *

~**To Be Continued**~

* * *

Rui: Oke, BakAuthor Rina itu seseorang yang agak gak waras. Aku tahu itu. Memang dia itu apa, kok bisa tripple update sehari?! Hei, daripada ini terus yang diurus, kerjakan fanfic2 na dia yang terlantar kan!

Rui: Dan lagi, kenapa cerita na malah jadi begini! Aaaah, Rui gak mau ikut campur! Tapi, Rui sebagai ganti na Rina meminta kepada para Readers sekalian untuk memberikan review kalian untuk chapter ini~ setiap Review yang dibagikan, adalah tenaga bagi BakAuthor Rina untuk terus maju! Sore ja, jaa nee~

P.S. : Ada yg mo request, Epilog na harus kuapain?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Rina: Hehe, TA-DA-I-MA! ada yang kangen nggak ma Rina disini?

Rui: *gulp* (di-dia datang…)

Rina: Maaf ya Rui, aku membuatmu mengerjakan navigasi selama aku tidak ada~ tapi, untuk chapter ini saja, Rina bakalan nongol sedikit~

Rui: A-ahaha… ga-gak pa-pa kok… *mundur beberapa langkah*

Rina: *gak sadar* Baiklah, kalau begitu, Rina pamit dulu dan jangan lupa untuk dukung Rina di IVFA dan terus ikuti cerita2 Rina yang laen ya~ Rina sih sebener na udah lupa ma nasib mereka saking semangatnya. Hehe, tapi ya udah deh~ tunggu ja entry OS na Rina ok~

Rui: So-sore ja… sa-saya pergi… dulu… *kabur*

Rina: Hei, Rui, kau mau ke mana!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku pergi menuju rumah Nyonya Neil dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, langsung membuka pintunya, yang anehnya tidak terkunci. Apakah aku terlambat?

Aku memasuki ruangan apartemen yang sepi dan gelap itu dengan pelan-pelan. Kulihat segala sisi apartemen ini yang agak tertutupi kegelapan yang lumayan pekat, padahal ini masih sore.

"Nyonya Neil, apa anda disini?" ujarku dengan keras-keras.

Hening, tidak ada suara yang menyambutku atau apapun yang bisa kugunakan sebagai pertanda bahwa ada seseorang disini. Di ruang depan, memang masih terdapat sepasang sepatu yang dipakai Nyonya Neil pada saat bertemu kami tadi.

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara musik yang terdengar menyakitkan dan mengetahui lagu apa itu, beberapa detik setelahnya. Pundakku yang tegang mengendor sementara tinjuku yang terkepal kuarahkan ke arah tembok. Aku tahu, bahwa Neil tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir, sementara aku tidak bisa mencegah Rin.

"Rin… setelah ini selesai… kemana kau pergi?" ujarku dengan menyandarkan kepalaku pada tembok yang mengelilingiku.

Suasana hening yang menyelimuti udara di sekitarku sudah tak bisa kuindahkan lagi. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang. Tanpa petunjuk seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya? Dia bahkan bisa saja sudah keluar dari kota ini sekarang.

"Rin… Rin…" panggilku dengan nada putus asa. Apakah memang benar aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Apakah ini memang akhir dari semua ini?

'_Len…_'

Entah mengapa, aku mendengar suara yang ingin sekali kudengar sekarang ini. Spontan aku melihat ke sumber suara, yang berada di wilayah yang lebih dalam. Suara itu terdengar seperti rekaman, tapi suara itu adalah suaranya…

"Rin…" panggilku kembali dengan berlari mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut.

Benar saja, ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruang baca, terdapat seseorang dengan wajah yang tak asing lagi bagiku, dengan pisau tertancap di dadanya, sementara alunan suara Rin masih terus berlanjut. Aku menyadari mayat itu sebagai Nyonya Neil, dia sudah terbunuh seperti perkataan Rin tadi. Dan dengan ini, selesailah dendam yang hendak dibalaskan oleh Rin. Rin, apakah dengan ini kau puas?

'_Datanglah…_' tiba-tiba saja, suara rekaman suara Rin yang memanggil namaku berubah kata. Aku segera melihat ke arah CD Player dan mendekatinya. Di CD-CD lain, tidak ada rekaman ini sebelumnya. Apakah Rin menambahkan ini sendiri hanya untuk saat ini?

Aku merasakan kasarnya permukaan CD Player yang masih terus memainkan suara Rin yang memohonku untuk datang. Rin… andai saja aku bisa mendengar suaramu menyanyi lagi untuk sekarang ini. Aku rela melepaskan apapun agar aku bisa mendengarkanmu menyanyi lagi, seperti pada saat kau bercahaya di panggung Shibuya.

"_Tower_…" dan tak lama kemudian, Rin menggantikan perkataannya menjadi Tower. Aku menyadari apa arti dari rekaman ini sekarang, Rin memberitahukan lokasinya kepadaku dengan baik-baik. Dia ingin aku menemukannya…

Tanpa mempedulikan mayat Neil, aku segera berlari keluar dengan satu harapan bahwa aku akan menemukan Rin di tempat yang ia tuju. Aku tak peduli apakah nafasku sudah habis ataukah masih ada di tempatnya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah menuju ke tempat itu… dan menghentikan Rin.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"_Eien no hikari ga watashi no te de aru you ni. Watashi no chiisana hikari sekai wo terasuyouni… anata ga aishiteru…_" seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di ujung Tower melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan nostalgik.

Dia akan merindukan tempat itu… tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

"_Shinjite, Uso ja nai yo, Anata wa watashi no ichiban no hito, Watashi no kokoro no naka… anata ga aishiteru…_" lanjutnya dengan nada lembut, seakan membisikkan perkataannya kepada seseorang.

Dia menutup mulutnya, sementara setitik demi setitik air mata mulai mengalir kembali di pipinya, dan dia harus segera dia bersihkan.

Dengan menggunakan kerah lengannya, dia menghapus setiap titik-titik air mata yang mengalir melalui ujung matanya, meski hanya disambut dengan aliran air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Do'a yang sudah tidak mungkin tercapai lagi… dan dia akan hancur di neraka nanti tanpa seorang pun orang yang dikasihinya bisa menemuinya.

Gadis itu mulai mendekati ujung dari Tower yang tidak dilindungi oleh palang pengaman. Kedua tangannya di bentangkan, dan dia mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu, dia mengambil selangkah ke depan, dan selangkah lagi, dan selangkah lagi mendekati ujung dari Tower.

Tapi, saat dia yakin bahwa langkah selanjutnya ini akan membawanya turun, dia mendengar suara yang sangat tidak bisa dia lupakannya, memanggilnya.

"Rin, hentikan!"

Dia merasa terkejut dan dalam sekejap dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia, Rin, segera berbalik dan melihat sesosok orang yang selalu dinantinya, berada di samping tangga menuju ke tempatnya dengan dada naik turun dan nafas yang memburu.

Rin membuka mulutnya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi, diurungkannya sementara dia membuang muka. Tangannya digunakan untuk mencengkram palang pembatas di sampingnya, secara reflek. Apakah ini akan berakhir disini saja?

Sementara Rin hanya diam di tempat, orang yang dinanti Rin berkata, "Rin, aku datang memenuhi permintaanmu…" ujarnya dengan sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Rin melihat ke arah orang itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sementara dia berkata, "Sepertinya juga begitu… tapi kau sudah terlambat…" ujar Rin dengan nada yang berusaha didinginkan sedingin mungkin olehnya.

Orang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu… Rin…" ujarnya lagi dengan nada lirih.

Rin tersentak mendengarnya, entah mengapa dia merasa senang mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi dia segera menghapus pikirannya itu dengan menggelengkan kepala. Rin baru menyadari bahwa dia mulai mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, membuat Rin teringat hal-hal buruk, dan dia segera berteriak, "Jangan mendekat, Len!" teriak Rin spontan.

Orang yang dimaksud, Len, menghentikan langkahnya saat Rin memintanya. Len melihat ke arah Rin yang mulai menangis tanpa suara. Dia ingin segera berlari dan menghapus air mata itu, suatu hal yang selama ini tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Tapi, ditelannya semua keinginan itu dan dia hanya bertanya, "Rin?" tanya Len dengan sedih.

Rin merasa dadanya sakit, tapi dia tidak mau mundur lagi, karena dia sudah tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Rin mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat Len, meski tertutupi oleh air matanya yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Len… aku ingin… kau mendengarkanku… sekali ini saja…" ujar Rin dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

Len tak tahu harus berkata apa dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Rin segera mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya, dan segera mengucapkan kata-kata yang diubahnya menjadi sebuah lagu tanpa musik.

"_Sejak dulu, kita selalu bersama. Kulihat dirimu di depan mataku. Entah kenapa, kau jadi begitu penting bagiku. Karena itulah… aku… ingin kau membenciku…_" Rin menyanyi dengan lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"_Andai kau membenciku… semua akan jauh lebih mudah… untukku… karena aku tak pantas bagimu…_" lanjut Rin dengan nada suara sedih. Kakinya yang hendak menjatuhkan tubuhnya mulai merasakan pijakan yang ada di belakangnya.

Len menyadari gerakan Rin dan dengan segera dia mengejar Rin yang mulai berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. Rin hanya tersenyum melihatnya sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Hontou wa… watashi wa… anata no koto ga…_"

Len berusaha menggapai Rin yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya, namun tubuhnya sudah mengarah ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"_Aishiteru…_"

Dan tepat dengan berakhirnya perkataan Rin, tubuhnya sudah berada di udara dan kakinya sudah tak berpijak dengan bumi. Len melihat dan menggapai tangannya… tangan yang ingin dia ambil sejak dulu.

Tapi, itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi, karena ketika Len melihat ke bawah, Rin sudah jatuh ke bawah dengan tatapan mata yang masih berada pada Len.

'Rin… Rin… RIN!'

Pikiran Len menjadi kosong secara tiba-tiba, dan ketika dia menyadarinya, dia sudah menyusul Rin terjun ke bawah, sesuatu yang tidak diperkirakan oleh Rin ketika dia merasakan sepasang tangan hangat berada pada tubuhnya.

"Len… kenapa kau…" Rin berusaha untuk melepaskan Len, meski sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Len hanya merengkuh Rin erat-erat, dia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Dia tak akan melepaskan tangan yang telah berhasil digapainya ini, meski dia harus mengikutinya pergi ke Neraka. Aah, akhirnya dia mengerti perasaan yang selama ini dia rasakan. Perasaan takut dikarenakan dia tak ingin dibenci oleh Rin. Perasaan tenang ketika mereka berada dalam diam. Semua itu…

"_Aishiteru _Rin… dibandingkan siapapun di dunia ini… karena itulah… dosamu akan kubawa di pundakku juga…" bisik Len pada Rin.

Rin merasa terkejut dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan memeluk Len erat-erat. Andai saja dia mengatakannya lebih cepat. Andai saja… tangan mereka bisa terkait lebih cepat… pasti…

"_Aku akan… mencintaimu selamanya…_"

* * *

~**The End**~

* * *

Rina: Hehe, dan cerita ini pun berakhir menggantung sesuai dengan pikiran para Readers semuanya. Yang namanya kematian, itu tidak bisa ditentukan hanya dengan bunuh diri ya, karena bisa saja jadi percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal~

Rui: Tapi, bukannya… tulisan na BakAuthor Rina udah jelas banget?

Rina: Kita tak tahu kapan orang meninggal… jadi bisa saja masih hidup dan hanya luka ringan kan? Lihat saja orang yang tertabrak mobil~

Rui: Tubuh manusia itu hebat… ato BakAuthor yg baka...?

Rina: *gak dengar* Oke, jika kalian ingin Rin Len masih hidup (kalau mereka mati) silahkan bilang saja, tapi gak tahu bakalan beneran kagak. Hal terakhir yang Rina tentuin itu adalah ending na sebenar na. Eeeh, tapi itu gak penting. Yang penting, jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW** dan **DUKUNG TERUS RINA DI IVFA YA**!


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Rina masih tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

_Hehe, kangen ma Rina kagak? Maaf ya, karena Rina sedang sibuk2 na menjadi seorang pelajar yang baik dan benar menurut standar guru, jadi Rina gak bisa update sering2 dan imajinasi jadi agak mrepet_

_Karena fanfic 'The Singer of Death' ini memenangkan kontes IVFA 1__st__ period Sing, atas bantuan dari para readers semuanya yang setia menunggu update dan juga membaca cerita ini, Rina memberikan Epilog dari cerita ini._

_Terus, karena gak ada yg meminta Ending dimana Len dan Rin entah mati atau hidup, Rina ambil tengah2 na ja~ (Mel: EMANG ADA?!) jadi, semoga minna puas atas ending ambigu yang Rina buat ya~_

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

Pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan sendirian oleh Kagamine Rin, ditutup tanpa hasil yang memuaskan. Dalam kasus ini, baik pelaku utama dan juga polisi yang menyeledikinya, Kagamine Len, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Berdasarkan pesan terakhir dari lagu yang dibuat oleh pelaku utama, kemungkinan besar pelaku bunuh diri setelah menyelesaikan tindakan kriminalnya yang terakhir. Hal ini tidak menjelaskan tentang hilangnya polisi yang menanganinya. Belum lagi, jika mereka benar-benar mati, kenapa mayat salah satu dari mereka belum ditemukan hingga sekarang?

"Laporan ini terdengar seperti laporan paling valid dari kasus ini. Terimakasih atas pekerjaannya, Sakine-san," ujar kepala kepolisian yang sedang membaca laporanku tentang akhir dari kasus ini.

"Terimakasih pak," ujarku dengan berusaha merendahkan diri.

Kepala polisi itu meletakkan laporanku di meja, sebelum berkata, "Kehilangan seorang polisi muda berbakat merupakan sesuatu yang berat. Tapi, saya mengerti bahwa yang paling merasa tidak berdaya adalah anda, mitra kerjanya," ujar kepala polisi dengan nada yang hampir terdengar mengasihani.

"Itu benar, ditambah lagi dengan ditutupnya kasus ini tanpa akhir yang jelas," ujarku dengan tetap merendah dan berusaha mengambil sisi baik dari perkataan kepala kepolisian itu.

Namun meski aku mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua hilang tanpa jejak… dalam hati aku merasa… bahwa ini semua belum berakhir… bahwa mereka berdua masih hidup entah dimana di bawah langit yang sama dengan kami semua…

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi," ujar kepala kepolisian sambil memutar kursinya sehingga punggungnya yang menghadap ke arahku.

"Baik," ujarku dengan membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan kantor kepala kepolisian.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke café tempat aku dan Len biasanya menemukan Rin atau biasa kami kenal dengan sebutan Lenka dan Vampire (aku tahu setelah menyelidiki hidup Rin dengan intensif). Aku baru tahu bahwa sebenarnya pemilik tempat ini mengetahui bahwa Lenka adalah Rin, tapi dia tidak tahu tentang perkara Rin ini, dan aku tidak mau membuat dia tertekan pula dengan polisi.

Aku duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela sambil melihat ke langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi adalah musim dingin.

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar beberapa pembicaraan yang terdengar tidak asing bagiku, karena mereka berkata, "Hei, hei, apa kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Vampire tidak pernah menyanyi lagi?" tanya suara satu.

"Entahlah… mungkin dia sedang sakit?" jawab suara yang lain dengan nada tanya.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan meski aku masih bisa mendengar tentang topik yang mereka bicarakan. Vampire tidak akan kembali… karena Rin sekarang tidak lagi ada disini… begitupula dengan Len…

Kemana mereka berdua pergi? Andai aku tahu jawabannya…

"Tolong datang lagi ya," ujar pelayan café ketika aku membayar pesananku di meja kasir.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan café tanpa arah, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Shibuya. Jalanan masih ramai seperti biasa, dengan banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana sini dengan pakaian yang beraneka warna.

Ketika aku berjalan tanpa arah, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh terduduk. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Ma-maaf," ujarku dengan terburu-buru.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang yang sangat pucat, dengan pakaian berwarna hitam gothic lolita, lengkap dengan pita besar berwarna hitam berenda di atas kepalanya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri dengan berkata, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarku. Aku melakukannya karena dia tidak menjawab ketika aku berbicara.

Dari balik poni yang menutup warna matanya, aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku merasa heran, dan tetap mengulurkan tanganku, ketika tangan yang lain membantu gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku.

Aku melihat kepada orang yang membantunya, dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang diikat rendah berwarna pirang pucat dengan mata berwarna biru pucat. Dia menggunakan pakaian seperti seorang butler berwarna hitam yang tampak sangat cocok dengan postur tubuhnya yang cukup rendah, meski aku yakin dia lebih tinggi dibandingkan gadis tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa… ini bukan masalah besar…" ujar gadis itu, masih dengan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu seperti tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Kini aku bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang berwarna merah seperti darah.

"A-eh…" ujarku dengan kelabakan, karena meski aku tidak mengenal mereka berdua, aku merasa seperti pernah melihat mereka berdua.

Gadis dan lelaki itu berjalan melewatiku dengan langkah yang sangat pelan seperti tidak berbunyi sama sekali, dan itu membuatku takut.

Tapi, yang membuatku paling terkejut ketika aku mendengar, "Semua ini belum berakhir… Sa-ki-ne-Me-i-ko-sa-n…"

Spontan aku berbalik dan mencari mereka berdua di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku ingat sekarang. Suara itu adalah suara…

"Bohong…"

Semua ini… memang masih belum berakhir… selama dendam masih terus mengalir…

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka?" tanya suara rendah seorang lelaki yang menghadap ke arah seorang gadis yang tampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis tersebut berhenti sejenak sambil mengatakan, "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali agar kau mengerti? Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyanyi… terutama setelah kita menjadi seperti ini…" jawab gadis itu.

Lelaki tersebut sepertinya mengerti apa maksudnya dan berkata, "Jadi, apa malam ini kau akan melakukannya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tenang yang mampu membuat pikiran menjadi ngeri.

Gadis itu berdiri sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja… bukankah aku…" ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah lain, ditemani dengan lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Hei lihat, Vampire kembali lagi!_"

* * *

~**The End**~


End file.
